Prejuicio & Sentimiento
by Brujhah
Summary: Margareth Dashwood viaja a Londres con el fin de volverse más sociable. En el camino se encontrará con Jack Wickham un muchacho osado, cínico y rebelde obsesionado con limpiar la imagen de su padre y con Charles Darcy, su primo, serio, silencioso y frío.
1. I

**I**

**El Acuerdo**

* * *

><p>— Ha visto, seguramente, señor Ferrars — le dijo cierto día su esposa — , como el carácter de Margaret ha variado estos últimos meses — el comentario de la señora Ferrars no sacó en lo absoluto de su trabajo a su marido, quién se disponía a corregir nuevamente los cortos sermones de los que tanto se enorgullecía. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido el tono de preocupación que Mrs. Ferrars había puesto en sus palabras. Su esposo alzó la vista, solamente para enfatizar sus palabras.<p>

— Es normal querida, Margaret ya ha crecido — la simpleza de aquella respuesta supo hacerse un espacio evidente dentro de la cabeza de la señora Ferrars.

Margaret ya había crecido y del carácter aventurero y descuidado había pasado a uno silencioso y ambivalente que solía coincidir con el estado del clima. Sentada desde el diván en el cual arreglaba la ropa de los gemelos, no pudo evitar alzar la vista y buscar a su hermana que, como muchas veces en aquellos días se balanceaba en uno de los columpios que Edward dispusiera para los niños; lo hacia de manera descuidada al tiempo en que ojeaba un libro de ilustraciones.

Elinor apelando más a su terquedad que a la simpleza y verdad de la respuesta de su marido, insistió; volteó hacia el señor Ferrars y nuevamente habló:

— Se me hace difícil imaginar a Margaret perdida en mayores cavilaciones que… — no fue capaz de terminar, la tranquila y tierna mirada de su marido la sumió en un incompleto silencio, enmarcado por un gesto interrogante que no hizo más que extender la sonrisa de su esposo.

— ¿Qué cuales querida? — El señor Ferrars se colocó de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea del pequeño salón, ahí cogió una finísima arena que extendió sobre el papel.

— Qué bueno… los libros y sus mapas — el señor Ferrars se cruzó de brazos sin cambiar en un ápice su gesto.

— Es comprensible, querida Elinor, que te sea difícil el creer que Margaret haya podido cultivar mayores intereses que los libros y sus mapas, pero te recuerdo que ya no es una niña de doce años, pronto, si no me equivoco cumplirá los dieciocho.

— No lo comprendo a esa edad Marianne o yo, no éramos especialmente reservadas — tras aquellas palabras el gesto comprensivo se extendió en el rostro del señor Ferrars con toda la mueca de una tierna burla.

— Habré conocido a otra Elinor en ese tiempo. Es cierto, sin embargo, que Marianne no era especialmente silenciosa — y enmarcó esas palabras con un suave beso en la frente de su esposa.

Aun así las palabras del señor Ferrars no fueron capaces de tranquilizar a Elinor, quién con calma extendió su mano a modo de saludo, cuando repentinamente Margaret giró la vista hacia ella. Seguido a esto, la menor de las Dashwood se colocó de pie y se encaminó hacia la pequeña casa de ambos en Delaford.

Era un día gris con fuertes vientos, los cuales, no fueron capaces de intimidar a Margaret Dashwood, quién, como venía haciéndolo ya hace un par de meses, tal cual lo indicara su hermana, se había prestado a pasar una tranquila mañana leyendo al aire libre.

Cuando los gemelos cumplieran los dos años, Edward Ferrars había insistido en hacer columpios para ambos a la sombra de un antiguo fresno que crecía en las afueras de su acogedora casa en Delaford, sin embargo los pequeños poca atención le prestaron, Margaret en cuanto lo vio se adueñó de él para pasar, ya fuera horas o minutos, el señor Ferrars agradecía que alguien le viera utilidad, se había sentido muy decepcionado cuando ninguno de sus hijos tomó en cuenta aquél artilugio.

La infantil rebeldía de Margaret ostentara en un tiempo pasado, se veía inclinada a la obediencia cada vez que Elinor o su esposo le dirigían alguna orden, obviaba, bajo esa misma conducta el tratar a su hermana y a su esposo de una forma diferente a la manera en que lo había hecho cuando era una niña. Así que cuando ingresando por la cocina llamó al señor Ferrars por su nombre, nadie, ni Elinor o los sirvientes se asombraron por ello.

— ¡Edward! — le llamó cruzando una iluminada sala de estar, mientras sujetaba el libro de ilustraciones con ambos brazos.

— ¡En la biblioteca Margaret! — contestó el aludido, sin dar muestra alguna de molestia por las confianzas que la muchacha se tomaba hacia él.

Sus pasos, seguros y fuertes, delataban un estado de ánimo alegre o al menos jovial, el cual se calmó al momento de poner un pie en el santuario de su cuñado.

— ¿Deseas algo querida? —preguntó el señor Ferrars con el mismo tono calmado con el cual solía dar sus sermones en la iglesia.

— ¿Dónde está Elinor? — tuvo por respuesta.

— Creo que fue con los niños— Margaret asintió.

— ¿Iremos esta noche con Marianne? — preguntó nuevamente la muchacha, dejando en parte al señor Ferrars en el aire.

— No lo creo querida… — la momentánea mueca de fastidio de la muchacha se iluminó en cuanto agregó — Elinor ha invitado al coronel y a su joven esposa a cenar con nosotros — la muchacha extendió una tenue sonrisa, gesto que le resultaba muy similar al de su hermana mayor.

— Entonces iré a ayudarle con los niños — Edward la vio retirarse quizás más animada de lo que había llegado a la biblioteca y no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué la muchacha le había buscado, y como respuesta a ello la menor de las Dashwood apareció de vuelta — Olvidé dejar esto… — dijo sonriendo, mientras colocaba en su lugar el libro de ilustraciones que durante aquella mañana había preocupado tanto a su hermana.

Fuera de la intranquilidad que para Elinor significaban el actual comportamiento de Margaret, la vida para las Dashwood había generado los cambios que se esperaron, así como algunos imprevistos. Ambas se habían casado; Marianne en mejores condiciones económicas y Elinor amorosas.

Esto sin embargo, no significaba que en el matrimonio de Marianne no existiera un respeto mutuo y el reposado amor que ella sentía hacia su marido, nacido del importante pilar que el coronel Brandon había significado en su recuperación. Así que en donde había visto extinguir su romanticismo desenfrenado, se vio doblegada por aquella paciente calma llena de la más absoluta devoción que no la presionaba u obligaba a nada. Fue así como poco a poco se vio inclinada ante aquella silente figura, en la cual solo había visto defectos y amargura para entender que una sabiduría llena de comprensión albergaba a un corazón noble y de intachable pureza, fue ello lo que finalmente le curó su mal de amores y convenció para enlazar su vida a un hombre que la merecía tanto como la entendía.

Dentro del hogar el coronel Brandon demostró ser un marido atento, sorprendentemente tierno y cariñoso, que a fuerza de complacencia aprendió a llenar sus constantes vacíos verbales con palabras que en ocasiones si, en ocasiones no, podían contradecir o agradar a su esposa. Marianne no se angustiaba con ello, para ella era un logro. Y a principios de aquél año la situación se volvió más favorable para aquél matrimonio, sobre todo cuando se recibió la noticia de que Marianne esperaba a su primer hijo, logrando que el coronel se mostrara aún más abierto a relacionarse con todos, así como iluminado por la súbita llama de inmejorables noticias.

Estos, por otro lado, no eran todos los cambios que se habían obrado en la vida continua de las Dashwood. Beth, la niña protegida del coronel, hija de la fallecida Eliza dio a luz, un par de meses después de que Marianne Dashwood se casara con el coronel, a un bebe al cual bautizó con el nombre de Albert.

Después de sufrir una aguda septicemia Beth falleció a los tres días de nacido su hijo. Al saberlo Marianne se se negó a que el niño fuera criado por extraños a quienes el coronel pidió oficiar de tutores. Si bien había sido idea de su marido, ya que creía que su joven esposa podría sentirse ofendida ante la presencia de otro niño, Marianne hizo mucho, pero mucho más al acogerlo y convencer al coronel de darle su apellido, aunque se aclaró que solo heredaría Delaford si es que no existían más parientes masculinos. En aquella época el niño ya contaba con cinco años y era visitante continuo tanto en la casa de los Ferrars, como en la casa de la señora Dashwood, quien a su vez lo acogió como si de su propio nieto se tratase.

Los Ferrars en tanto ya habían sido bendecidos con dos niños, ambos nacidos con solo minutos de diferencia, se les nombró como Edward y Thomas, ambos ya caminaban aunque ninguno había heredado la calma de sus padres, de hecho cualquiera que los viera los calificaría como hijos de Marianne, por lo mismo era que Elinor se veía continuamente obligada a ejercer una disciplinada vigilancia sobre ambos.

En aquél preciso momento fue cuando Margaret hizo su aparición en la cocina.

— Asumo que necesitas ayuda — Elinor solo asintió, sonriendo pero sin dejar de mostrarse preocupada por su hermana pequeña.

Dicho esto, la más pequeña de las Dashwood se acercó a Betsy cogiendo una patata junto a un cuchillo, la sirvienta solo asintió y le sonrió.

— Le dije a mamá que nos acompañara esta noche, Margaret.

— Exactamente quería preguntarte eso ¿Invitaste a la señora Jennings? — preguntó mientras picaba las patatas que Betsy iba descascarando.

— No, pero le dije a mamá que los invitara si así lo deseaba — Margaret no agregó nada más, ya se imaginaba la escena en la cual los muchos perros de Sir John Middelton atravesarían las cercas de Delaford, así como, para desgracia de Edward, arrasarían con varias de sus rosas y claveles.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella perspectiva.

* * *

><p>Marianne estaba según las palabras de la señora Jennings <em>enorme,<em> situación que a esta no le gustaba le recordaran.

— Nadie está más al tanto que yo, señora Jennings, gracias por recordármelo — finalizó Marianne con aquella risa forzada y seca que solía dirigirle a esa imprudente, pero graciosa mujer.

A Margaret le agradaba todo aquél bullicio. La diferencia de edad con sus hermanas prácticamente le había abandonado en la soledad de la adulta compañía de su madre. Esos años le inculcaron prudencia y recato, los cuales en ocasiones se veían contrastados por sus arranques de una niña abandonada entre sus pares, a medida que crecía; a diferencia de las mayores, Margaret no tuvo a quién hacerle confidencias que ciertamente no tenía, puesto que su vida social se hizo aún más solitaria cuando sus hermanas se casaron, eso le torno retraída.

Sin mencionar que tanto el circulo de amistades de Elinor como del Coronel Brandon estaba limitado a la señora Jennings, Sir Jhon y los Palmer.

Lo triste era que aún los más cercanos a su edad eran los pequeños de Elinor y el pupilo del Coronel Brandon y el hijo de Mr. Palmer, quienes contrariamente a la señora Dashwood, le impulsaban a mantener aquél carácter infantil y juguetón que en ciertas ocasiones la volvía algo rebelde y desgarbada.

Ya en varias ocasiones Elinor había tratado de mantener con ella alguna conversación que le permitiera esclarecer el por qué se encontraba tan cambiada. Pero para Margaret todo aquello era inexistente, fuera del aspecto físico no se sentía en lo absoluto diferente, situación que era esperable en un carácter tan despreocupado de las opiniones como el suyo.

La conversación en la mesa giró en torno, como todas las veces en los últimos meses, a los cuidados necesarios que debería tener Marianne, con respecto a su avanzado embarazo. Margaret, tomó nota mental de aquello, cuando ella estuviera encinta… pero realmente jamás se había imaginado en aquellas circunstancias.

Claramente, como primer paso, debía estar casada y para ello necesitaba, por lógica conocer a algún joven que fuera adecuado. Pensamientos que estaban lejos de su cabeza, siempre se había visto como una extravagante aventurera, con los relatos del coronel Brandon viajaba a las Indias, con las historias del señor Ferrars hacia los países perdidos en américa del sur. Y no había tiempo o espacio para niños en aquellas aventuras.

— Me vendría tan bien la compañía de una jovencita — interrumpió de pronto la señora Jennings, mirándo directamente a la menor de las Dashwood, quién aún permanecía pérdida en sus viajes a las indias — ahora todas las muchachas se han casado y se han olvidado de esta pobre vieja.

— ¡Tonterías! — exclamó Sir John Middelton, logrando que Margaret se centrara en la conversación de la mesa — Aquí la señorita Margaret, es lo suficientemente joven y bella para acompañarle — todos dirigieron de inmediato su atención hacia la más pequeña de las Dashwood.

— Sería una excelente idea— acotó Marianne, aunque la preocupación se centró en los rostros de Elinor y la Mrs. Dashwood.

— A Margaret le desagradan las grandes aglomeraciones — dijo la señora Dashwood.

— Eso no lo sabe… jamás ha salido de Barton — contra atacó Marianne.

Margaret concordó con las palabras de su hermana.

— Bueno... — quiso decir.

— Margaret es demasiado retraída para Londres, que es muy bullicioso — La menor de las Dashwood no halló que contestar a esas palabras. De pronto le molestó que todos estuvieran decidiendo por ella.

— Quizás — dijo de pronto Edward — sería bueno preguntarle a Margaret que es lo que desea — Elinor le lanzó una mirada extrañada, así como Marianne una llena de brillo.

— Además…— agregó el coronel — es necesario que Margaret sepa como relacionarse… y ese tipo de educación solo lo entrega la vida en una sociedad más variada que la de Barton o Delaford y todos concordaremos en que Margaret jamás ha tenido contacto con personas de su edad — ni Elinor, ni la señora Dashwood fueron capaces de rebatir aquellos argumentos.

— Entonces todo está listo — declaro con alegría Sir John, sin que Margaret entendiera muy bien a qué se refería.

— ¡Claro, claro! — aplaudió la señora Jennings — Partiré en dos semanas y me llevaré a la señorita Margaret conmigo — entonces de eso se trataba, la señora Jennings le acababa de invitar a su casa en Londres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

_¡Hola! Después de ver y leer por décima vez Sensatez y sentimiento, me vi algo decepcionada ante la poca información que se da sobre la pequeña Margaret. Hace mucho había imaginado como sería la vida de los Darcy, después del matrimonio. Pero albergar una historia que irrumpiera en aquél espacio de tiempo, me pareció innecesario. Así que viaje aún más en el futuro y me pregunté cómo serian los hijos de Fitzwilliam y Elizabeth, así como los de Bingley y Jane y por sobre todo los de Wikham y la menor de las Bennet, lo que dio como resultado esta pequeña historia._

_Es por ello que he decidido mezclar ambos "universos"._

_En fin, espero que la historia les agrade._


	2. II

**II**

**Encuentro con un Caballero**

* * *

><p>— Tranquila señorita Dashwood — dijo la señora Jennings con su aire maternal al notar la decepción en el rostro de Margaret cuandok, a las pocas horas de viaje, una fuerte tormenta limitó la vista del paisaje — cuando lleguemos a Londres, el tiempo habrá mejorado considerablemente — Margaret asintió sin estar realmente preocupada.<p>

— No me molesta el cambio en el clima señora Jennings, de hecho me gustaría ver Londres con nieve, Edward… quiero decir el señor Ferrars insiste que es quizás lo único que le agrada de la capital.

— ¡Que envidia muchacha! — exclamó la señora Jennings — ¿Quién tuviera un ánimo como el suyo señorita Dashwood? — Margaret volvió la vista del paisaje a ella y le sonrió.

Era cierto, en acorde con el espíritu aventurero que le embargaba en aquella pequeña travesía, lo esperable era que el sol brillara intensamente como una bienvenida hacia el ánimo de Margaret, pero así misma se dijo que si bien no era la vista adecuada o preferible; la lluvia así como el sol tenían maravillas guardadas para aquel que supiera verlas y ella aprovechando su primera salida de Barton Cottage no pondría en duda aquello.

No se sentía nerviosa como le ocurriera a cualquier chica principiante, aunque si emocionada. Leer y escuchar de tantas aventuras, no hizo menos que predisponer su carácter para querer vivirlas ella misma. Pero desde el matrimonio de sus hermanas prácticamente había sido abandonada a la tutela de su madre, la cual se había vuelto en extremo sobreprotectora. Agradecía al coronel Brandon y a Edward por haber hablado tan favorablemente ante la idea de ir a Londres.

Más una vez que se vio junto a la señora Jennings algo parecido al pánico le preguntó qué tan capaz sería para desenvolverse en la observadora sociedad de Londres siendo lo que normalmente se llamaba una _campirana._

Volteó hacia la señora Jennings para preguntarle sobre esto, pero la mujer ya dormitaba, aún con todos sus años se mantenía con el energía de siempre pero la edad ya estaba haciendo mella en, al menos, en sus horarios para descansar.

El movimiento continuo del carruaje más el golpeteo de la lluvia en el exterior terminó obrando de la misma manera sobre Margaret, quién al cabo de una hora cabeceaba apoyada y dándose calor al lado de la robusta señora. Aquella mujer que Marianne y Elinor encontraban tan imprudente resultó ser la mejor amiga que su familia podría haberse granjeado. En una ocasión Marianne, muy molesta, le había preguntado al Coronel Brandon como es que la soportaba así como a Sir John, a lo que su esposo tranquilamente contestó que ellos eran buenísimas personas, amigos con los que realmente podían contar. Y no había manera en la cual Marianne pudiera negar aquellas virtudes, las cuales al lado de los defectos de ambos prácticamente pasaban desapercibidas. Era algo que Margaret había aprendido no solo del Coronel sino también de Edward.

Entonces el carruaje saltó. Con la suficiente fuerza para despertar a ambas de una vez. Fue la señora Jennings quién en su papel de anfitriona e impulsada por su naturaleza curiosa, la primera en salir del carruaje.

— Espérame aquí pequeña… es posible que una rueda haya caído en algún bache — Margareth asintió, y vio a la señora Jennings descender del carruaje con dificultad, justo en el momento en que la lluvia comenzó arreciar con mayor fuerza dejándola sorda ante todo lo que ocurría en el exterior.

El alivió de ver a la señora Jennings regresar desapareció en cuanto esta le pidió ayuda para subir al cochero al carruaje.

— ¡Bendita tormenta! ¡Mira que atraparnos en este lugar! — exclamó esta mientras sujetaba, con una energía que Margaret no esperaba, al pobre cochero. Este se quejaba a cada movimiento y nuevamente Margareth se vio sorprendida cuando la señora Jennings sin problema alguno; desató la corbata del cochero, arrancó el pañuelo y abrió la camisa en canal, para mostrar una deformación que a la muchacha le sacó un sonido, no sabía si de asco o sorpresa.

— Oh… pobre Elliot — dijo la señora Jennings lastimeramente — es necesario que te quedes quieto — e hizo señas a Margaret para que esta le diera su puesto — necesitamos fijar ese hueso querido — aclaró con ternura a lo que el viejo cochero solo terminó asintiendo — ¡Mark! — gritó entonces, logrando que un muchachito de unos quince años apareciera en la puerta del carruaje, visiblemente asustado y empapado.

— Ordene usted, mi señora — contestó contrariado, aunque firme.

— Bajo el equipaje hay una caja de primeros auxilios, tráela y no tardes — Margaret no pudo menos que mirar con sorpresa a la señora Jennings, gesto que esta notó en cuanto alzó la vista hacia la muchacha.

— Querida mía, se te saldrán los ojos por la sorpresa — le sonrió, a lo que Margaret nuevamente en silencio, solo asintió — El señor Jennings que en paz descanse, no se casó con ninguna tonta, aun cuando al resto le guste pensar lo contrario. Era costumbre de él tener un botiquín siempre a mano… pero yo soy más sutil que él. El pobre quería que todo el mundo se accidentara para poder lucir su hábito por la seguridad — entonces el pequeño Mark regresó con el maletín indicado por la señora, más esta vio con desagrado que solo contenían vendas y ningún cabestrillo.

— Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos a Londres, querida… Mark conduce el carruaje… — ordenó esta vez con gran seriedad. A lo que el muchacho le miró significativamente — ¿Qué pasa niño? ¡ve!

— Eh, mi señora… le recuerdo.

— Oh… no me digas ¡ni me lo digas!

— ¿Estamos atascados en el lodo? — preguntó Margaret, aunque la respuesta era más que evidente, la inclinación del mismo carruaje se lo decía, pero había estado tan ocupada admirando a la señora Jennings que lo había olvidó.

Esta vez Margareth no dejó que la señora Jennings la excusara de ayudar y ella junto al pequeño Mark más la robusta señora bajaron a ver el estado de la rueda, la cual no conforme con haber caído en un bache, cedió en la mitad de su estructura quebrándose.

— ¡Esta suerte! — exclamó ahora visiblemente molesta la señora Jennings — ¡Debería dejar a Elliot a la intemperie por no haberse preocupado de su mantención! ¡Que se las arreglara solo! — el muchacho, quién a fin de cuentas era sobrino del pobre Elliot, palideció ante aquella palabras, Margaret le observo y sonrió;

— Tranquilo, solo lo dice porque está enfadada.

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy enfadada! Con este clima pasaran horas antes de que veamos a alguien, sin mencionar que el pobre Elliot sufre mucho dolor.

— Pero… mi señora, hace un par de horas pasamos una posada, seguramente alguien ahí nos podrá ayudar— los ojos de la señora Jennings se iluminaron con las palabras del muchacho.

— ¡Que niño más astuto! Claro… ve entonces — y acercándose a él le entregó un par de monedas — Toma uno de los caballos y ten cuidado — entusiasmada, Margaret ayudó a Mark a soltar uno de los animales que tiraban del carruaje, para luego cubrirse de la lluvia en este.

— ¿Necesita más ayuda señora Jennings? — preguntó Margaret, emocionada por todos los sucesos de aquella noche, los cuales lejos de molestarle había disfrutado como nunca, era lo más parecido que conociera a una aventura.

— Oh, muchacha… lo repito nuevamente ¡Quien pudiera tener tu ánimo! Aunque la tragedia ocurrida al pobre Elliot no es algo divertido — finalizó regañando a medias a la muchacha. Pero aun cuando la señora Jennings quisiera mostrarse seria ante todo lo ocurrido Margaret no dejaba de verle el lado positivo. Dentro de poco Mark estaría de vuelta con la ayuda suficiente como para cambiar la rueda y salir de ahí.

Pero las horas pasaron y Mark no regresaba y entre más pasaba el tiempo, empeoraba el ánimo de la señora Jennings, quién pasó de la desconfianza a la tragedia y después a la amenaza.

— Lo juro Elliot, aun si tu sobrino estuviera perdido, siquiera eso lo salvará de un buen castigo en Londres.

— Es un buen muchacho, mi señora, seguramente ha ocurrido algo que se le ha salido de control — era entonces cuando la señora se llevaba una mano a la boca asustada.

— ¿Crees que le han asaltado? ¿Qué le han golpeado?

— Prefiero no pensar en ello, mi señora — pero la señora Jennings ya miraba afligida a Margaret, quien a pesar de su entusiasmo inicial se vio rápidamente arrastrada a los pensamientos fatalistas de esta.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse inquieta, situación que inconscientemente indicó primero golpeteando sus dedos sobre la madera y luego sus pies, además entre las oraciones de la señora y los lamentos del pobre Elliot, la paciencia, que nunca había sido su fuerte, estaba cediendo a un evidente estado de molestia.

— Señora Jennings — dijo con voz tensa, lo que llamó de inmediato la atención de la mujer.

— Dime querida.

— Creo que es conveniente ir por Mark.

— Lo siento querida no puedo exponerte a eso, menos a estas horas.

— Pero está de acuerdo en que algo ha de hacerse — en aquellos momentos Margaret le recordaba tanto a Marianne — cuando amanezca si es que Mark no ha llegado, partiré en busca de ayuda, entre más tiempo perdamos más dañino será para el pobre Elliot y con el frío actual es peligroso dejarlo en ese estado sin hacer nada ¿No lo cree?

— ¡Hay querida! ¡Tienes el espíritu de Marianne y hablas como Elinor! Y a pesar de que no quiero dejarte partir a solas, sé que hablas con razón, lo lamento tanto mi pequeña — fue en ese momento en donde Margaret dejó de ser una copia de sus hermanas para sonreírle como solo ella sabía.

— Nada de esto es su culpa… no se preocupe por mí — e inmediatamente cambio el gesto para no arriesgarse a otro regaño de parte de la señora Jennings.

La lluvia fue cediendo al frío y para cuando el sol salió no solo ningún carruaje se había cruzado por el camino, si no que había comenzado a nevar. Esas dificultades, fuera de desanimar a Margaret, sirvieron para hacerla sentirse como una mujer adulta, que en momentos tan complicados sabía cómo salir adelante por si sola y ayudando a sus cercanos.

— ¡Querida! — dijo la señora Jennings, antes de que la muchacha saliera de la seguridad del carruaje — ¡Lleva contigo el otro caballo!

— Lo había pensado señora Jennings, pero si alguien llegara ayudarles antes de mi regreso, lo necesitarían para en un último caso ir por mí y por el pequeño Mark — nuevamente la señora Jennings asintió mientras que en Margaret la sensación de estar sola contra el mundo, en vez de infundirle temor, le pareció el inicio de algo que cambiaría por completo su visión de la vida si no es que esta misma.

Con seguridad, fuera de llevar su abrigo, hizo uso de una gruesa bufanda que la señora Jennings le entregaba en aquél momento y de un saltó se dejó caer para, con paso fijo y determinado, alejarse del carruaje.

La señora Jennings bajó a despedirla, hasta que no fue posible verla. Solo en aquél momento algo parecido a un espasmo salió de su pecho y la obligó a volver al carruaje para calmarse y revisar el estado del pobre Elliot, era cierto lo que la pequeña Margaret decía, la herida de purpura había pasado a negra y todos sus intentos por hacer un cabestrillo decente se habían visto entorpecidos por la falta de algún material consistente. Entendiendo que esperando tampoco lograría nada, salió del carruaje y se internó en lo más cercano del bosque a buscar alguna rama gruesa que le sirviera o al menos, con la ayuda de Dios, una tabla abandonada.

Enfundada en un chal, su abrigo y con aquella gruesa bufanda sobre su cuello y hombros, Margaret solo podía lamentar la imposibilidad de moverse a gusto, así como de recorrer aquél camino de la misma manera, la urgencia de la situación requería que por al menos en esos momentos fuera capaz de disciplinar sus ideas y pensamientos en lo más urgente. Pero a medida que el paisaje de blanqueaba y el calor teñía sus mejillas, se sentía menos preocupada por el problema que había dejado a sus espaldas.

Era entonces cuando pensaba en la buena de la señora Jennings, quién le había invitado a Londres, quién desde que era una niña le había divertido con sus historias, agasajado con sus regalos y ayudado en lo posible a su familia. Quien le había sorprendido aquella noche, cuando ayudara a su pobre cochero, a sabiendas que existían ciertas damas de mejores recursos y corazones mezquinos. Por lo mismo ella debía de seguir su camino y no distraerse, no dejarse avasallar por lo que veía a su alrededor. Sin embargo se despojó de la gruesa bufanda, el aire que en esos momentos se colaba por su cuello, siquiera le pareció frío, solo refrescante.

* * *

><p>El regreso a Londres se había adelantado, puesto que a Alice Bingley le había molestado la compañía de sus primas. Era cierto que Esther y Meredith eran algo bulliciosas pero a su gusto era la joven Bingley, quién se daba demasiados aires, siendo que en personalidad no se diferenciaba mucho a las niñas, varios años menores, que había dejado atrás en Netherfield.<p>

Era esta una gran casona que, desde que era un niño, los padres de Alice solían visitar para ver de vez en cuando a sus abuelos. Él y su madre, Lidia, vivían junto a su tía Jane desde que esta enviudó. La ventaja de aquella situación residía en que cada cierto tiempo tenía a su merced los beneficios de ser sobrino de una Bingley, situación más que prometedora. El problema se centraba en tener que aguantar a su prima, una preciosa jovencita de catorce años demasiado arraigada al seno paterno de su familia, quienes no solo alababan su belleza, si no que solían inculcarle todas las costumbres que hacían a las hermanas del difunto señor Bingley, insoportables. Sin mencionar a todos los pretendientes que cada día llevaban a su casa.

Era increíble, algunos le doblaban la edad.

Pero de momento, lo bueno de todo aquello es que se había separado de ella un par de días. En cuanto Alice Bingley decidió que ya estaba harta de Netherfield Park, él se ofreció a dejar todo ordenado y despedirse por ella de sus abuelos. En un principio la muchacha le había mirado con recelo, pero a Jack Wickham poco y nada le importaba aquello, así que haciendo uso de la confianza que su tía Jane depositaba en él, se encargó de todo, tal cual como lo había expuesto.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos se arrepentía. El clima se presentó para él de la manera más hostil posible, logrando que se lamentara de volver a Londres. La lluvia de la noche anterior le había obligado a refugiarse en una posada, donde pasó una noche incómoda, la cual se vio reforzada por una falla en el sistema de calefacción, logrando que no solo despertara de mal humor, si no que se levantara un par de horas antes de la salida del sol completamente congelado.

* * *

><p>El relincho del caballo, para Margaret, sonó como una canción proveniente del cielo, aquello significaba ayuda y lo mejor de todo llegar a Londres. En cuanto vio la silueta del animal y su jinete, no se controló en alzar los brazos y correr hacia él.<p>

Jack también logró vislumbrarla y por la forma en la cual se agitaban sus faldas, entendió de inmediato que algo parecido a una desgracia o urgencia le había ocurrido a esa muchacha. Así que aminorando el paso del animal, logró acercarse a ella y viceversa.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó interesado, una vez que se encontraron los suficientemente cerca. La muchacha respiró con fuerza un par de veces para recuperar el aliento y en cuanto pudo contestó:

— Sí señor, pero necesito su ayuda — Jack no reparó en explicaciones y extendió su mano.

— Venga, suba — Con una agilidad inesperada Margaret subió tras él al caballo, giró entonces Jack y le observó de reojo — ¿Está en el camino? — Margaret asintió y se sujetó con fuerza en cuanto él dio el galope a su corcel.

La extraña idea de que eso se parecía demasiado al día en que Marianne conociera a Willoughby, le hizo sonreír y preocuparse en cantidades iguales. No había sido desconocido para ella, que si bien se trató de un primer encuentro amoroso, lo desgraciada que ese mismo terminó haciendo a su hermana mayor. Aunque confiaba en que su prudencia, influenciada por su madre y Elinor, sería capaz de hacerla juzgar con mayor sabiduría una situación semejante.

En el camino le explicó a aquél joven todo lo ocurrido; el muchacho perdido, el cochero accidentado y la pobre señora Jennings demasiado vieja y corpulenta para montar a caballo o ayudar con el cambio en la rueda del carruaje.

— Y es que… ¿Acaso usted sabe? — preguntó de pronto el muchacho, desagradando por su impertinencia a la muchacha. Margaret no supo si es que estaba siendo desagradable o no a propósito, el solo hecho de ir en su ayuda ya decía mucho de él. Aunque lo cierto es que era lo que correspondía a cualquier caballero, el mismo Willoughby que hizo tan infeliz a su hermana se comportó casi como un héroe, cuando las encontró en medio del campo con el tobillo de Marianne dañado, había sido osado y atento. Pero fuera de ello, este joven solo resultaba caballeroso. Siquiera gentil.

Quizás se estaba adelantando mucho. Solo le había conocido recién.

— No imagino que pueda ser tan difícil — respondió Margareth. El joven siquiera le prestó atención. Situación que la ofusco. Ya tendría más tiempo para analizar aquella conducta.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente vislumbraron al carruaje, la señora Jennings se encontraba fuera de este y no habían pasado las suficientes horas como para que alguien más se detuviera a ayudar a la pobre mujer.<p>

— ¡Oh, mi pequeña! ¡Mi pequeña! — exclamó alzando los brazos cuando le vio llegar.

Fue entonces cuando la muchacha, logró, finalmente llamar la atención de Jack. Sobre todo cuando se bajó como un verdadero jinete y corrió hacia aquella baja y corpulenta mujer.

— ¡Jamás volveré a dejar que te vayas a solas! ¡Oh, mi pequeña! — solo entonces giró hacia él y le observó con un brillo muy conocido para Jack.

Siendo el primogénito de George Wickham y Lidia Bennet, Jack comprendió muy joven que había muchas cosas que no se esperaban de él. Solamente el haber resultado tan guapo como su padre, lo salvaba de todas aquellas palabras indiscretas que susurraban a sus espaldas. No ayudaba mucho que su madre fuera, muy a su pesar, mentalmente aún una niña y que su padre hubiera desaparecido en una campaña en Santo Domingo.

Pero esa mirada, era la que le dirigían todas las tías de Alice, la que sostenía su madre, para enorgullecerse de su único logro como hombre; ser la viva imagen de su padre.

No fue necesario que aquella corpulenta mujer lo dijera, Wickham ya sabía lo que se imaginaba.

— Pero que joven tan apuesto y galante has traído — sonrió a la muchacha. Le tranquilizó que esta siquiera se inmutara ante el cumplido de la mujer.

— Eh… si, señora Jennings… él es…— dijo Margaret extendiendo su mano y mirándole interrogante, solo entonces, en medio de una sonrisa, Jack recordó que a ninguno de ellos se le ocurrió presentarse.

— Jack Wickham — finalizó descendiendo del caballo y dirigiéndose hacia el carruaje. Observó la escena con detenida atención y giró hacia la señora Jennings — ¿Tiene rueda de repuesto?

— Si mi querido muchacho —Wickham alzó una ceja — está debajo del carruaje — Jack procedió a sacarse el abrigo y extendérselo a la señora Jennings, rodeó el carruaje y se hincó en el suelo para observar bajo este. Con algo de dificultad pudo soltar la rueda. Cuando alzó la vista Margaret le observaba con atención.

— ¿Desea algo? — Margaret asintió.

— Solo saber si es que necesitaba algo de ayuda — Jack se acercó a ella con gesto de autosuficiencia.

— No es necesario señorita, basta con que no se interponga — Miró entonces a Margaret como si ella fuera algo tonta — ¿Lo entiende?

Margaret no contestó, solo dio la media vuelta y le dejó a solas.

Al analizar completamente la situación, Jack entendió que no sería tan simple como en otras ocasiones, la rueda no solo había caído en un bache, si no que se había quebrado precisamente en la mitad. Lo que les obligaba a hacer palanca y mantener el carruaje en el aire el tiempo suficiente para reemplazarla, pero él solo no tenía la suficiente fuerza y el otro hombre en la escena tenía una fea herida en el hombro, así que su ayuda también estaba descartada.

— ¿Qué tal…— interrumpió de pronto la señora Jennings — si usted y yo hacemos palanca y la señorita Dashwood, coloca la rueda en su lugar? — Nuevamente haciendo gala de su autosuficiencia sonrió y miró a la muchacha.

— ¿Acaso sabe? — en aquella segunda oportunidad Margaret se vio provocada a dar una respuesta tan diplomática como la daría Elinor pero aguda y cortante como respondería Marianne. Finalmente fue Margaret quién prevaleció y sonriendo agregó.

— Si usted puede hacerlo, no debe ser muy difícil— provocando entonces las risas de la señora Jennings y las del pobre Elliot, quién a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, lo que no significaba que no le molestara.

Y finalmente en una escena completamente surrealista. Margaret se hundió en el lodo hasta las rodillas, mientras que la señora Jennings y el joven Wickham enrojecían ante el esfuerzo que significaba hacer palanca por el peso del carruaje, cuando en la tercera oportunidad un repentino espasmo logró debilitar la fuerza de la palanca, Margaret aconsejó bajar el equipaje. Acción que les tomó una hora más. Pero tras la cual felizmente fue posible sacar, bajo las atentas exclamaciones de alegría de los presentes, la rueda, para que rápidamente Margareth lograra cambiarla por la de repuesto, antes de que la señora Jennings, cediera ante otro espasmo.

Frente a semejante resultado, Jack Wickham no pudo menos que sentirse aliviado y agradecido. Tanto por aquella señora corpulenta y escandalosa, así como por la pequeña muchacha, llena de lodo, que ahora le sonreía como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

_Creo que al menos en este capítulo, no pude y realmente me costó, mucho, pero mucho mantener el estilo Austen. Pero ya trataré de mejorarlo. Obviamente espero les guste._


	3. III

_**III**_

_**Retrato de la dama y su caballero.**_

Al llegar a Londres la única prioridad que pasó, tanto por la cabeza de Margareth como por la de la señora Jennings, significó que todo el grupo se dirigiera al hospital más cercano. Y una vez que se dejó al pobre de Elliot instalado y cómodo, la señora Jennings insistió en que el joven Wickham, quién había sido tan gentil de ayudarlas y oficiar de cochero ante la desaparición del pequeño Mark, les acompañara en la cena de esa noche y que para la próxima semana estaba invitado junto todos los que él quisiera a un baile que sería dado solo en su honor.

Jack sonrió y aceptó con la debida educación, pero así como había agradecido las intenciones de la señora Jennings, también había adivinado lo que estás ocultaban. El baile, por mucho que la vieja regordeta dijera era en su honor, no era si no otra forma de prodigarle compañía masculina a la niña que venía con ella; la señorita Margareth Dashwood.

Durante el viaje se había enterado de que ella era media hermana de John Dashwood, quien a su vez estaba casado con Fanny Ferrars. Para su propia madre sería una delicia saber que conocía a una muchacha, envuelta involuntariamente, en un escándalo que había sacudido a la_"buena cuna"_Londinense hace un par de años atrás.

Pero en fin, la idea de realizar más actividades que ser chaperón de su prima no se le antojaba en lo absoluto desagradable y siempre contaba con el cúmulo de sorpresas que había resultado ser Margareth Dashwood. No pasó desapercibido para él, el aire de ensueño y retraído que arrastraba y lo que en un principio le pareció torpeza o derechamente estupidez de parte de la joven, pronto se reveló como simple y llana curiosidad, así como el nulo interés de agradar solo porque sí. Entonces si lo analizaba bien, Margareth era educada; sus ademanes y vocabulario eran seña de ello, pero quizás conocía tan poco el mundo que muchas cosas le causaban sorpresa, así que detenida en esos hallazgos; poco y nada le interesaba el total de la gente a su alrededor. Ciertamente lo que él calificaría de un espécimen extraño.

Por esas razones, más la de desentrañar mejor el carácter de la joven Jack Wickham accedió a almorzar, ya a una hora bastante lejana a usual, con ellas. Así como pidió de inmediato papel y tinta para enviar un mensaje a su madre.

Por su parte la señora Jennings, le sugirió algo del guardarropa de su difunto esposo, mientras la servidumbre se encargaba de limpiar sus ropas. Ejemplo que a su vez también siguieron ambas mujeres. También quedó a resolver el asunto del pequeño Mark, de quién no habían tenido noticias desde que este decidiera ir por ayuda a aquella posada cercana a la cual no pareció llegar jamás.

Ѽ

En tanto la señora Jennings, ya tranquila de verse en su hogar no pudo sentirse menos que agradecida por la ayuda de aquél joven y el temple de la pequeña Margareth. Ciertamente que ambos eran una pareja más que atractiva. El joven Wickham era alto y de hermosas facciones, además su porte era severo, lo que solía recordarle al coronel Brandon, seguramente el muchacho había tenido alguna instrucción militar, tenía el cabello color paja opaca y los ojos verdes. Enfundado en las holgadas ropas de su difunto marido, lucia como un atormentado héroe romántico, ya que a pesar de sus agradables modales, era evidente que algo más cruzaba por su cabeza de lo que aquellos ojos verdes lo decían.

Mientras que Margareth era la viva imagen de la inocencia, la curiosidad y la buena disposición. Sonriente al lado del muchacho parecía destinada alumbrar aquél carácter tan sobrio que relucía en el joven en ciertos momentos. O que al menos había divisado durante la mañana. A esas horas, mientras cenaban, realmente era bastante diferente, la señora Jennings lo asumió como la cautela general que tiene la gente ante los desconocidos. Pero cualquier recelo, con el pasar fue dejado de lado por ambos en cuanto compartieron a gusto un sustancioso almuerzo, que se consumió con celeridad, ya pasado hace mucho la hora del té.

Para Jack fue realmente extraño que cuando la señora Jennings invitó a la muchacha a jugar a las cartas esta se negara dándole prioridad a centrarse en la vista del exterior. El había aceptado como parte del comportamiento que esperaba mantener en la casa de dicha señora. Realmente había disfrutado de la comida y convencido de que era necesario tener ropa limpia para aparecerse en la residencia de su tía, acepto pasar la noche en la casa de la señora Jennings. Sin embargo, era Margareth, quién en un principio había mantenido en vilo su curiosidad. Aunque acostumbrado a decepcionarse con las mujeres en general, no se daba muchas esperanzas sobre ella, quizás Margareth Dashwood, no era más de lo que aparentaba y prefería no jugar a las cartas solo porque no sabía.

De hecho si lo pensaba más concienzudamente eran muy pocas las mujeres que en verdad para él valían la pena; entre sus primas y tías, solo era capaz de rescatar a su tía Elizabeth quién tenía un agudísimo sentido del humor, así como del sarcasmo y a su tía Jane, quién aún con la edad y la viudez encima se había transformado en una imagen llena de paz, que al menos a él le gustaba contemplar. Meredith, la pequeña hija de su tía Kitty, eran tan bulliciosa como decían sus abuelos lo había sido su propia madre, y Esther, la menor de los hijos de su tía Mary, se dejaba arrastrar por Meredith volviéndose una copia de esta y Alice Bingley... por dios aquella muchacha le resultaba tan desagradable como hermosa.

En un principio Jack no había entendido tanta diferencia entre madre e hija, hasta que vivió con ellas: cuando el señor Bingley falleció de pulmonía hace unos nueve años, su tía Jane cayó en tal estado de depresión que era incapaz de cuidar de la pequeña Alice que en ese tiempo contaba solo con cinco años. Los primeros en ofrecerse a cuidar a la niña fueron los Darcy, pero las hermanas del señor Bingley; Caroline y Louisa viajaban a Paris y presionaron para llevarse a la niña con ellos. Además de que la natural belleza y tranquilidad que emanaba de la niña la hicieron prontamente la favorita entre sus tías, siendo ella la única sobrina mujer. Mientras que Louisa y Caroline aún no tenían hijos. Fue en esa misma época cuando su padre salió destinado a Santo Domingo, lugar al cual el barco nunca llegó. Así que estando ellos en la ruina, pues con las trescientas libras mensuales que su madre recibía difícilmente sobrevivían, y en la necesidad de que alguien cuidara a su pobre tía Jane, su tía Elizabeth arregló todo lo que fuera necesario para que ellos fueran los nuevos huéspedes.

Así que cuando él tenía diez años llegó a vivir en la residencia de los Bingley junto a su madre y pasaron bastantes meses hasta que pudo conocer a la pequeña Alice, quién desde que le vio le lanzó aquella desagradable mirada que al parecer había ensayado de su tía Caroline, era obvio que no le querían en aquél lugar, pero mientras ninguna de las Bingley tuviera hijos, él era el heredero más cercano de toda la herencia de la hermosísima Alice. Y la situación no había variado mucho, Caroline Jefferson tenía dos niñas cada cual más desagradable que la anterior, mientras que Louisa Hurst debió conformarse con solo un niño, algo deficiente, situación que le acarreaba una visible vergüenza.

Sus primos más cercanos se centraban en los hijos de los Darcy y los pequeños de su tía Mary, pero a estos últimos solo los veía cuando visitaba a sus abuelos. Mientras que con Charles Darcy, un año menor que él, apenas si se saludaban fríamente, gesto que estaba seguro este había copiado al señor Darcy. Fuera de él, estaban William y Arthur, con ellos sustentaba una mejor relación ya que a su gusto los había criado su tía Elizabeth, a diferencia del estirado de Charles que no podía ser más que una copia de su padre.

Pero realmente centrándose en lo que mujeres refería, Margareth no parecía especialmente dotada de aquella aguda inteligencia de su tía y ciertamente que no era tan hermosa como Alice Bingley, pero existía una especie de calma proveniente de la muchacha que la hacía lucir diferente a sus ojos, más desinteresada y con una falta absoluta de malicia.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó que la muchacha era completamente ordinaria y común. Lo que ocurría era derechamente que; al estar rodeado de tanto personaje _"extravagante"_ aquel comportamiento se había mostrado nuevo a sus ojos y por ende había calificado a la muchacha como algo extraño y singular, cuando realmente no lo era.

— Veo… — dijo de pronto la señora Jennings observándole por encima de sus cartas —… que mi joven amiga ha captado su atención — Jack giró y rio con tranquilidad.

— No negaré que es extraño cuando menos, el conocer un carácter tan singular—Jack cogió un dos de trébol y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa.

— Oh, que malo es usted señor Wickham…— reclamó cuando vio la carta que el muchacho dejaba sobre la mesa — ciertamente que la joven Margareth es _"singular"_ pero esa es una apreciación un tanto vaga de quién aparenta ser de tan valioso espíritu — Jack sonrió sin contestar.

Era obvio que la señora Jennings notando que la insignificancia de su invitada no había logrado cautivarlo, lo desafiaba y adulaba en partes iguales con la exclusiva finalidad de lograr que se interesase en aquella muchacha.

"_Vieja astuta"_

No negaba ciertos atributos físicos de Margareth, como el de un porte adecuado, formas delineadas y fuertes, así como una muy grata sonrisa, pero dentro de su cabeza la chica parecía sumida en un mundo completamente ajeno a la realidad y a todas las bellezas que su entorno podía prodigarle, logrando únicamente considerarla a medias bella y a medias torpe.

— ¡Venga! ¡Acompañemos señorita Dashwood! — llamó la señora Jennings, a lo que Margareth esta vez obedeció con calma — me estaba contando el señor Wickham que usted le había parecido una muchacha de lo más singular — Jack maldijo internamente a la vieja. Lo había evidenciado sin ningún recato frente a la muchacha, bajo quizás las peores artes casamenteras que jamás hubiera prescenciado.

Pero nuevamente Margareth le sorprendió, cuando solamente sonrió sin siquiera mirarle o ruborizarse.

— Es algo en lo que muchos concuerdan — aceptó —… aunque al parecer suelen darle cierto énfasis negativo — solo entonces giró hacia el señor Wickham y le miró interrogante — ¿Era lo que usted hacia? — Jack no pudo dar una respuesta certera al verse atrapado tan miserablemente, sin embargo había sido dotado, no solo, con la apuesta figura de su padre, sino que también con sus modales y galanura.

Pero para Margareth fue obvio que la próxima respuesta del joven sería una gran mentira, aquello silencios eran demasiado significativos para asumirlos como algo positivo hacia ella.

— Por supuesto que no… —contestó Jack, a lo que la joven volvió a sus cartas solo exclamando un quedo

— Ah…

Ѽ

Al cabo de un rato y por más que lo intento la señora Jennings, no hubo manera alguna de convencer a Margareth de seguir en compañía de ellos. Siendo la más joven del grupo, se vio cansada, considerando que había dormido solo un par de horas y dado una extensa caminata, antes de poder solucionar el problema del carruaje. De esa misma manera se vieron entorpecidas las intenciones de la señora Jennings para acercar más a los jóvenes.

Una vez descubierto el carácter del señor Wickham, Margareth, no se sintió tan decepcionada como creyó lo haría. Ya desde esa mañana Jack Wickham se había mostrado descortés y engreído con ella, después de la invitación de la señora Jennings a cenar y a quedarse con ellas, había entrado en la natural confianza que lo hizo cambiar a un estado más agradable de tratar, aunque le parecía que este se mostraba sutilmente ofendido ante su actitud lejana a él.

Es cierto que era un joven atractivo y elegante, pero también lo había sido Willoughby, por lo tanto su belleza física no hizo más que darle una inicial impresión de majestuosidad que al cabo de un par horas se fue desvaneciendo. Entonces cuando su belleza ya no era un obstáculo para observarle, notó cuan resentido era. De todas maneras Margareth no se daba tanta importancia para creer que ella fuera la causa de aquello. Simplemente el señor Wickham había o pasaba por circunstancias que sacaban de él aquél carácter, lo que en si era un misterio y a ella, desde luego, no le interesaba preguntar.

Al alejarse del juego de cartas, se distanciaba no solo de las posibles infidencias que la señora Jennings podría soltar sobre ella o su familia, también de sus típicos intentos por buscarle pareja a toda jovencita que se relacionaba con ella. Lamentablemente no se sentía atraída al señor Wickham y este había demostrado los mismos sentimientos hacia ella.

Cuando la señora Jennings declarara a bocajarro las palabras que Wickham había dicho sobre ella, se sintió tentada a acompañarles solo con el fin de ponerlo en su lugar en el silencioso duelo de ignorarse mutuamente que habían establecido, el joven había fallado al creer que podía confiar en la señora Jennings, situación que en esa ocasión no desaprovecharía. Fue entonces cuando se sentó con ellos y dejó en ese aprieto al señor Wickham, lo suficiente como para saber a qué atenerse con él.

Pero eso no había hecho mella especial en su carácter, por lejos Wickham no sería el primer hombre que conocería en Londres, estaba segura de que la señora Jennings se encargaría que así fuera.

Ѽ

Esa noche, enfundada en su pijama, golpeó con suavidad la puerta de su anfitriona. Quién no se mostró en lo absoluto molesta por la intromisión de la muchacha.

— Dime querida… — habló a Margareth con su usual tono maternal.

— Solo venía a pedirle tinta… no he escrito a casa y mamá debe estar preocupada.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto querida ¡La pobre Elinor tiene que estar verdaderamente preocupada! ¡Y tu madre! — Margareth asintió, mientras la robusta señora se colocaba de pie, dirigiéndose a su mesita de noche —…pero mira lo que son las cosas… juraría que estaba por acá… ¡oh! El señor Wickham…— Margareth no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber lo ocurrido. Antes de irse a la cama Pigeon, el mayordomo de la señora Jennings, había llevado la tinta al muchacho quién escribió una carta adicional a la enviada a su madre, ciega como en muchas cosas la señora Jennings le había consolado diciendo que el muchacho no era en lo absoluto tan tonto como para despreciarla a ella, por quién fuera a quién escribía esa carta.

— ¿Esta él en su habitación? — preguntó

— Pigeon me dijo que ya no había nadie en la sala…— Margareth hizo un gesto vago con las manos.

— Entonces iré a la sala a buscarla — la señora Jennings sonrió, Margareth era de una sencillez que incluso superaba al tranquilo señor Ferrars.

Conocer la casa de la señora Jennings, bajo ese halo de completa calma, supuso otra imagen para Margareth de lo que era la vida en sí. De las grandes escaleras solo se escuchaba un suave movimiento de su bata contra las cerámicas o la alfombra, el calor proveniente de la chimenea principal templaba todo el piso inferior y el crepitar de las llamas le atraía silenciosamente junto al brillo lleno de sombras que se extendía por la sala.

Con esa misma iluminación logró identificar el pequeño tintero plateado que reflejaba el naranja y por sobre todo el rojo de las llamas como si de un espejo se tratara. Estaba en una pequeña mesa frente a la chimenea y estaba caliente debido a su cercanía al fuego, en cuanto lo cogió un golpe de viento contra el ventanal, llamó su atención y se dirigió a la misma ventana en la cual se había distraído durante la tarde.

Afuera, en Londres nevaba.

— Tenías razón Edward… — dijo y se quedó contemplando durante un largo rato las calles, los techos y edificios de la ciudad.

Ѽ

A la mañana siguiente las noticias mejoraron notablemente, cuando a primera hora llegó la misiva que tanto la señora Jennings como el pobre Elliot habían esperado. El pequeño Mark si había encontrado la posada, solo que debido a su aspecto, nadie le prestó atención. Situación que empeoró cuando el caballo entregado por la señora Jennings desapareció. A eso el muchacho agregaba, que al igual que en Londres, la nieve cubría todos los caminos lo que imposibilitaba su regreso de inmediato, aunque le decía que no se preocupara ya que con el dinero entregado por su señora tenía suficiente para sobrevivir.

— ¡Gracias al cielo está bien ese pobre muchacho! — dijo la señora Jennings visiblemente aliviada durante el desayuno. Situación que nuevamente extraño al señor Wickham, ya había notado que la mujer era desprendida y en ese sentido le recordó a su tía Jane.

Ya no tenía más excusas para permanecer en aquella casa, así que una vez terminado el desayuno y en cuanto los sirvientes le trajeron sus vestimentas, el joven Wickham se despidió de ambas damas y se marchó galopando con la mayor de las gracias.

— No te preocupes mi querida muchacha, me encargaré de que el baile de la próxima semana, sea especial, solo para ti — Margareth sonrió con calma y habló:

— Quizás no deba hacerse muchas expectativas señora Jennings.

— Oh, no seas tan modesta muchacha — y la atrajo hacia sí — desde ahora mismo mandaré por la señora Wilbur… la mejor modista de la ciudad, ella querida mía, te hará un vestido de ensueño.

Margareth no contradijo o contestó nada. Era agradable ver a la señora Jennings de tan buen ánimo. Mientras pasaba el tiempo para el baile, le pareció adecuado el conocer más de Londres, de hecho era lo único que le entusiasmaba de su estadía en aquella ciudad.

Ѽ

Wickham no había sentido el aliento cortándosele desde que era un niño, cuando jugando con los menores de los Darcy, William le había puesto un codazo en pleno pecho. Pero en aquello momentos no sentía malestar físico alguno. Si no que la vaga sensación de estar en medio de la nada, sin saber realmente que hacer.

Y es que había sido su error el no darle suficiente crédito a esa muchacha, campirana, inocentona, completamente aburrida, pero ah muy perpicaz. Si había sido su culpa.

Jack tenía la costumbre de meditar siempre al amparo de la oscuridad. Su padre siempre lo hacía, cuando por una u otra razón su madre se gastaba todo el sueldo en tonterías y a base de observación él había tomado el mismo hábito. La noche anterior, mientras esperaba perdido en sus divagaciones, encontró un rincón más que adecuado para sus costumbres, entre el pequeño espacio que amparado por la sombra de unas gruesas cortinas le daba tanta visibilidad de la sala, como del exterior sin ser notado.

En un segundo perdido, en el cual él no lo notó, se vio de pronto observando a un pequeño fantasma vestido de blanco que había ingresado a la sala en completo silencio, que había cogido un tintero que él mismo había utilizado y que llamada por una ráfaga de viento que azotó una ventana se acercó a observar el exterior. Sin entender por qué de un momento a otro se vio impedido de sacarle la vista de encima. Analizaba con cuidado su perfil, y como sus cabellos delineaban el contorno de su rostro, la forma de sus curvos labios que en un principio le habían parecido absolutamente ordinarios y la como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro abarcando todo lo que la vista podía.

En serio, nunca Wickham había perdido la respiración, sintiéndose tan bien por ello.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

_Buenas... a Cristina quién se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar. Por ser la primera este capítulo va para ti._

_Por cierto, mi Beta para Harry Potter también se llama así, me causo gracias que fuera "otra" Cristina la primera en leer otra de mis historias para Libros._

_Espero lo disfrutes._

_Atte_

_Brujhah.-_


	4. IV

_**IV**_

_**Conociendo a los Darcy**_

Después de dirigir una a su tío, quién aún se mantenía en el hospital, el pequeño Mark envió otra misiva dirigida a la señora Jennings, quién afectuosamente recibió las nuevas noticias en las cuales el muchacho indicaba que: _"Gracias a un__noble caballero y su hijo"_se le permitió abordar un carruaje que esa misma tarde llegaría a Londres. Agradecida como era, la señora Jennings compró dos finos regalos; una corbata de seda y una agenda hecha con cuero de venado a aquellos señores tan gentiles y serviciales, los cuales también acompañó con una carta.

Ya para esa tarde Mark estaba de regreso y se entrevistó a solas con la señora Jennings, quién ya por costumbre o naturaleza propia armó un plan para conocer a aquél señor y a su hijo. Aunque si el pequeño Mark se hubiera ahorrado las señas de ambos señores, la señora Jennings no habría maquinado idea alguna. Pero lo cierto es que ambos calificaban a lo que ella consideraba adecuados para la señorita Dashwood. Así que informándose sobre ambos, averiguó la dirección de su residencia en Londres y envió su carta con ambos regalos.

La respuesta obviamente no tardó. Aunque no fue una misiva escrita por Fitzwilliam Darcy si no por su esposa, quién fuera de agradecerle los regalos, indicaba que no había razón alguna para semejante delicadeza ya que al ayudarle, su esposo e hijo solo cumplían con lo que era un deber de caballeros. Pero fuera de toda aquella palabrería gentil la señora Jennings había logrado su objetivo primordial; el hacerse de más conocidos que tuvieran parientes adecuados para la compañía de la señorita Dashwood. Y en respuesta invitó a la señora Darcy a acompañarlas para la hora del té, el día en que estuviera disponible.

El mensaje que llegó de vuelta con una nueva respuesta decía con claridad que:

"_Nada nos agradaría más, y a mi cuñada la señorita Georgina Stevenson, le daría mucho gusto el acompañarme, no conoce mucho de Londres y aprovecharé la oportunidad que usted me ha dado."_ Entre más para la señora Jennings, mejor.

Ѽ

Mientras que para Margareth desde ese mismo día fue necesario y casi imperativo el gesto de plasmar todo lo que sus ojos veían, cuánta razón había tenido Edward al decir que Londres cubierto de nieve era una maravilla. En Chelsea, donde se encontraba la mansión de la señora Jennings, la vista estaba plagada de casas de considerables proporciones y una belleza monocorde, que para quién no tuviera sensibilidad solo hubiera pasado como un paisaje frío y continuo. Pero siquiera en Norland había tenido la oportunidad de ver; acá un tejado en el cual un gato hacia malabares por mantenerse en equilibrio, allá una chimenea lanzando humo, de cerca a una mujer cargando sacos de carbón seguida de dos niños… en fin, siendo más simple de explicar toda aquella rutina extraordinaria sacaba de su imaginación historias y pensamientos cómplices con sus protagonistas. Todo obviamente proveniente de su cabeza.

Ya después del desayuno, había hablado con el pequeño Mark y con Pigeon; al primero le encargó algunos carboncillos y al segundo le pidió recomendación de un buen lugar en donde obtener una buena vista para plasmar en un block de dibujos el paisaje. Pigeon solo pudo pensar en la plaza central; ubicada solo un par de cuadras más al sur de la casa de la señora Jennings, tenía esta una elevación perfecta para observar como las casas y calles, descendían hacia el norte.

Para su misión particular Margareth se llevó al pequeño Mark con ella, quién cargó con el soporte y una pequeña sillita, mientras que Margareth llevó algunos viveres y mantas.

— Estaré buena parte de la tarde acá Mark— el muchacho asintió, no le molestaba en lo absoluto tener que ausentarse de la casa, sobre todo si aquella ausencia significaba acompañar a la señorita Dashwood y su señora había sido enfática: si bien el barrio no representaba ningún peligro para joven alguna y siendo cerca del mediodía había la suficiente luz, para que medio Chelsea viera a la joven, Mark debería mantenerse pegado como una sombra a la señorita Dashwood.

Ѽ

Fue en esa tarde en la cual la señora Jennings armó su plan y envió los respectivos regalos y cartas, que también esa misma tarde había recibido con tanta alegría. Mas al día siguiente no esperaba con que Margareth se ausentara más temprano de lo normal, ya que preparando la sorpresa, no quiso decirle nada a la señorita Dashwood sobre sus invitadas, las cuales llegaron puntualmente a las cuatro de la tarde.

Finalmente la comitiva estuvo compuesta por tres damas, siendo la señora Darcy, obviamente la de mayor rango entre ellas. Esposa del señor Fitzwilliam Darcy, era una mujer encantadora, aunque a gusto de la señora Jennings hablaba -en ciertas ocasiones- demasiado rápido, pero se mantenía bella y sin duda era elegante y distinguida. Le seguía una silenciosa pero sonriente Georgiana Stevenson. Tal cual como lo indicara la señora Darcy, era su cuñada y las acompañaba la hija mayor de esta Emily Stevenson, una jovencita que seguramente haría una muy buena amistad con la señorita Dashwood.

— En serio todo aquello podría calificarse como una aventura… — acotó, muy educadamente Miss Darcy, una vez que la señora Jennings contara lo ocurrido hace un par de días cuando se dirigían a Londres.

— La señorita Dashwood, aunque no lo diga, sé que piensa lo mismo. Incluso mientras el pobre de Elliot gritaba de dolor, ella no podía aguantar el entusiasmo, pero ya en esa ocasión nos ayudó un caballero muy refinado y después con mi pequeño muchacho lo hace su esposo e hijo… lo que al fin de cuentas cimento esta pequeña reunión ¿No le parece una bendición? — Georgiana miró de reojo a su cuñada, quién se guardó muy apaciblemente una sonrisa. No pretendía ser descortés con tan pomposa, pero a todas luces, buena señora.

— Es usted muy buena señora Jennings, al fin de cuentas para ser tan _"bendecida"_ ha tenido que pasar por mucho — no puedo evitarlo, Elizabeth Darcy, antes Benett, se sintió tentada a ser solo un poco maliciosa con su anfitriona, quién tal cual como ella lo esperaba, no había captado nada en el sarcasmo expuesto.

En esa ocasión tanto Georgiana como su hija le miraron reprobatoriamente. Si tenía suerte aquella misma noche se lo contarían al señor Darcy lo que haría que su esposo le regañara, por no_"madurar"._

En cuanto la señora Jennings empezó hablar las maravillas de la muchacha que le acompañaba, Elizabeth Darcy se alegró de no haber traído a su hijo con ella. No solo porque Charles se habría aburrido, sino porque era obvio que aquella mujer buscaba emparejar a una muchacha, tal vez con demasiada imaginación y poco tacto con cualquier joven adecuado. Y desde el celoso punto de vista de una madre, Charles era demasiado par a cualquier chica en Londres. Además el hecho de que la muchacha no se encontrara presente le hacía dudar sobre las verdaderas capacidades de esa misteriosa y _"aventurera"_ señorita Dashwood.

Cuando dieron las cinco Elizabeth esperó con calma. Había dejado un mensaje para su hijo, quién iría por ellas y exactamente a las cinco con treinta aparecería en la casa de la señora Jennings para devolverlas a su hogar. Habiendo, durante una hora conversado con tan efusiva mujer, no pudo menos que sacar varias conclusiones que hicieron valorarla como una dama gentil, de buen carácter y mejor ánimo, aunque indiscreta, hiperventilada y demasiado atenta a lo que el resto hablaba. Pero no negaría que no se divertía con ella, aun a sus expensas.

Había ciertas cosas del carácter de Elizabeth Benett que aun sobrevivían en Elizabeth Darcy. En medio de todas estas cavilaciones, miró nuevamente el reloj y vio que eran ya las seis y de su hijo no sabía nada. Pero un retraso, aun uno considerable como ese siempre tenía una explicación, sobre todo en alguien como Charles Darcy, quién tenía una fijación enfermiza en la puntualidad.

Pero cuando dieron las siete ya no tuvo excusa alguna para su preocupación, lo mismo que la señora Jennings, quién solo a esa hora notó que Margareth aún no se apersonaba en la casa.

Ѽ

Charles Darcy decidió que antes de presentarse en la dirección señalada, daría un paseo. Llevaban un día en Londres y ya sentía que se asfixiaba en la casa de su padre, y su madre había presentado la excusa perfecta para obligarle a salir aquél día. Solo que en vez de acudir a esta a las cuatro como lo había previsto, lo hizo a las tres, dándose a sí mismo dos horas para recorrer el desconocido barrio de Chelsea.

No era un hábito que hubiera sacado de su padre, ya que Fitzwilliam Darcy no era un adepto de los detalles que llevaban a la gente a perder el tiempo. Menos si se trataba de recorrer un lugar como Chelsea, el cual sea dicho de paso, ya conocía.

Pero si existía algo que pudiera captar su atención, se trataba exclusivamente de su curiosidad por realmente todo, ávido observador de su entorno había convencido a su padre que en vez de dedicarse a los negocios de la familia quería ser arquitecto. Su real sueño estaba en embarcarse al nuevo mundo y lograr fama en Norteamérica, y si bien faltaba mucho para realizarlo, el recorrer Chelsea con una excusa válida significaba conocer y ver uno de los barrios de mayor crecimiento demográfico, lo que ciertamente traía consigo la construcción de casas y edificios, como los que él soñaba construir.

Así que el toparse con una jovencita que reía mientras bosquejaba el paisaje no pudo menos que llamarle la atención. Margareth Dashwood, estaba a pocos metros de él. Lo suficientemente cerca como para oír sin ser un entrometido lo que la muchacha decía a un joven, a todas luces criado, que le acompañaba.

— No sé cómo Elinor no pudo encontrar una verdadero disfrute en este paisaje…— la señorita extendió su brazo y señalo la techumbre de un palacete sin jardines — Si te fijas Mark, podrás ver que al menos en dos o tres ocasiones aquél tejado debió haber sido reconstruido, los colores en sus tejas varían casi de manera imperceptible… quizás sea el más antiguo de todas las casas del barrio.

— Tiene usted una vista privilegiada señorita Dashwood, yo no alcanzo a distinguir tanto.

Charles no puedo menos que darle la razón a ambos, desde aquella pequeña plaza el barrio tomaba un aire simple y llanamente adorable. Para cuando hizo caso a las señas de Margareth, notó que efectivamente no solo el color de las tejas variaba, sino que su misma posición, lo que para notar había que ser al menos conocedor del tema.

Mientras que los primeros doce metros, que en si correspondían a lo que parecía ser una habitación o en su defecto una azotea, mostraban una techumbre común y corriente, el resto parecía estar más fijada a la estructura en si, como si fuera parte del palacete y no algo sobrepuesto. La necesidad de saber aquella respuesta le dijo que buscaría a los residentes de aquél lugar para hacer la respectiva consulta. Así como le extrañó que una señorita, casi niña, fuera capaz de percibir aquél detalle por la simple vista, la idea de que Margareth conociera conceptos de arquitectura le pareció a medias ridícula a medias sorprendente. Fue entonces cuando la curiosidad le obligo a decidirse acercarse a la muchacha, tanto por hablar con ella como para conocer su bosquejo.

— Disculpe señorita…— Margareth y Mark giraron hacia él asustados y extrañados en igual cantidades — ¿Tendría usted la bondad de mostrarme su dibujo?

Aquello fue una situación incómoda, principalmente porque Margareth Dashwood, jamás había interactuado tan espontáneamente con hombre alguno que no fuera aficionado o cercano a sus hermanas. Lo ocurrido con Wickham se enmarcaba en algo meramente circunstancial y el hecho de que él se mostrara hostil hacia ella solo contribuyó en la desestimación de su acercamiento como algo deseado por ambos.

A diferencia de este joven, quién abiertamente le hablaba y se mostraba interesado en lo que ella hacía.

— Claro — contestó quedamente y retrayéndose hacia atrás dio el espacio para que Charles se acercara lo suficiente.

Pero de todas maneras el joven fue lo suficientemente prudente como para limitarse a observar sin quedar demasiado encima de la señorita Dashwood. Además de que prudentemente el criado que le acompañaba se interponía conveniente entre ambos.

Notó los errores comunes de la falta de apreciación en alguien que no tenía su poder de observación, así como Margareth complementaba algunas falencias en las líneas rectas con sombras adicionales, no existentes a esa hora en el paisaje. Sin embargo, le pareció que sería muy descortés de su parte el hacérselo notar ya que siquiera se conocían.

Por otro lado observando a la joven, no pudo menos que llegar a la conclusión que se trataba de una chica interesante. No parecía ser de Londres, pues le faltaba… algo que él llamaba _"clase"_ pero a pesar de lo mal o discriminatorio que pudiera entenderse esa palabra, bajo esa connotación especial, solamente se refería a lo en exceso delicadas que le parecían las mujeres de Londres en comparación a aquellas que se habían criado en el campo y ella ciertamente que lo parecía.

Después de haber dado una opinión vaga y algunas recomendaciones, decidió que era hora de ir por su madre, solo que cuando se dispuso a dejar a Margareth con la venia de esta, pateó sin querer el soporte en el cual la muchacha mantenía su dibujo.

Ѽ

Aquél día, solo por un momento se había rendido ante la idea de admitir su vanidad y llevar un vestido celeste con cintas grises, además de una capa de lana ribeteada con pelaje de zorro que combinaba, por lo que resultaba una indumentaria bastante delicada a la hora de trabajar con carboncillo, pero lo cierto es que tanto Marianne como Elinor habían insistido en que, ya desde hace años, ella vistiera como una señorita y estaba segura de que la primera se había encargado de empacar sus vestidos más finos.

Al fin de cuentas iba a Londres. Por lo tanto no tenía muchas opciones para elegir y esa mañana cuando se había visto al espejo una sonrisa de orgullo se había posado en su rostro al notar que era aceptablemente bella, no tan llamativa como Marianne y que a su vez su imagen se veía calma y sobria, actitud que solo era comparable a Elinor.

Sin quererlo, Margareth se había convertido en la mezcla de ambas.

Y por lo mismo, no se exaltó como sin duda lo hubiera Marianne, cuando los restos del carboncillo que reposaban sobre el soporte cayeron formando una nube gris, sobre su vestido. Pero todo lo que ella se contuvo Charles y Mark lo expresaron.

— ¡Cielos señorita!

— ¡Señorita Dashwood! — exclamó Mark, sujetando lo que pudo salvar del soporte antes de que este se viniera sobre ella.

Margareth tosió y carraspeó, rápidamente Charles lo levantó liberándola y para cuando lo notó, todos en aquél lugar los miraban atentos. Se habían montado una escena debido a una torpeza que jamás le había sido propia. Humillado y avergonzado se separó de Margareth, quién aún lagrimeaba debido al polvo que se había filtrado en sus ojos. Vio su vestido y supo que lo había arruinado, justo en el pliegue bajo el ribete de su capa, había una gran mancha negra.

— Cuanto lo lamento… — se disculpó, fue cuando un sonido familiar pero extraño para la situación llamó su atención, no era normal, pero algo dentro de todo aquello pareció brillar en aquella muchacha.

Margareth reía y junto con ella, el resto también lo hacía.

Charles había esperado alguna queja o regaño, era lo usual pero su risa le indicó que definitivamente no tenía la _"clase"_ que podría esperarse en una dama y no entendió porque, pero aquello le encantó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

_Agradecimientos a Cristina, desde luego, a Yuri Reed y MariaVRealM, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y sobre todo comentar._


	5. V

**__**_Sé que no tengo disculpa, pero solo hace un par de horas leí Ruedas de Carruaje de krola, que me motivo positivamente a escribir este capitulo. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>V<em>**

**_Mi querido Wickham_**

Elizabeth Darcy no podía disimular su sonrisa, al ver frente a ella a su abochornado hijo Charles y a una brillante y, a su gusto, encantadora señorita Dashwood presentando las disculpas del caso, el primero por su retraso y la segunda por su desaparición.

— ¡Mi querida Margareth! ¿Por qué me haces eso, mi pequeña niña? — exclamó la señora Jennings abrazando a Margareth.

Al tiempo que Elizabeth lanzaba una mirada de lo más significativa a su hijo. Gesto que era compartido por la señorita Stevenson, aunque la pequeña Emily se mantuvo pendiente de lo que Margareth parecía ocultar.

— Seguramente ninguno de nuestros pequeños lo hizo con intención señora Jennings— disculpó Elizabeth.

Sonó entonces el reloj dando las nueve y una nueva idea para que la señora Jennings llevara a cabo otro de sus usuales planes iluminó su rostro de una manera más bien conocida para Margareth, que en esa ocasión no le prestó atención, sin embargo la señora Jennings habló:

— Por dios mis queridas señoras, ya es muy tarde para que os marchéis sin haber disfrutado de la compañía de la adorable señorita Dashwood— Charles solo lanzó una breve mirada a Margareth, logrando sacar otra maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, gesto que a su vez este también conocía muy bien.

Y contra todo pronóstico Elizabeth Darcy, que hasta hace poco se aburría como ostra al lado de la agradable pero escandalosa señora Jennings aceptó de buen grado la invitación implícita de la señora Jennings.

— También nos agradaría quedarnos a cenar… — finalizó antes de que la señora Jennings concretara su invitación.

— Oh, Señora Darcy que mujer tan despierta es usted, ya lo he visto, me ha descifrado con solo una tarde de té… — Elizabeth se acercó a la señora Jennings y cogiéndola del brazo la siguió y dirigió, tomando la delantera del grupo; que fue seguido por Georgina y su hija Emily, para finalizar en Charles y Margareth.

La muchacha le miró y volvió a sonreírle.

— Si me disculpa debo dejarlo señor Darcy, no estoy presentable para la cena — dijo para voltear y dejarlo a solas. Darcy le siguió con mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer tras el vestíbulo.

Margareth resultó ser todo un descubrimiento; gentil, agradable y con opiniones, si bien algo extrañas de lo más interesantes. Y a pesar de haber declarado que jamás había salido de Inglaterra, se desenvolvía tan bien en los temas recurrentes al extranjero. Aunque lo más probable es que la muchacha mintiera. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era algo ridículo; nadie jamás, se jactaría de su falta de mundo como ella lo hacía.

Con todas esas ideas llegó a la mesa en donde se sentó entre su prima y su tía. De todas, Georgina Stevenson y Jane Bingley eran sus favoritas debido a su gentileza y por sobre todo decoro. Sin embargo siempre consideraría a su madre la mejor de todas, había cosas que se podían discutir abiertamente con Elizabeth Darcy que no admitirían réplica en ninguna otra mujer o jovencita, ya fuera por argumentos o ideas.

Necesariamente si deseaba ser feliz necesitaría una mujer con esa característica en especial, una que a su vez no temiera preguntar sobre los temas que no sabía y que por sobre todo leyera, eso último era un consejo que su padre en persona se había permitido hacia él.

E inevitablemente dirigió sus ojos a Margareth cuando su madre, que estaba sentada contigua a ella le hablara sobre lo que en ese momento se discutía y que a su vez resultaba el tema favorito de Elizabeth Darcy para calificar a las damas.

En aquél momento Margareth respondía:

— No creo en que pueda afectar eso, sino en la falta de información. Verá usted señora Darcy, en el campo las noticias de la ciudad, de cualquier ciudad. Tardan días y hasta semanas en llegar. Sin duda una de las razones bajo las cuales la sociedad actual dice que se trata de una nueva política, es porque se considera que hasta hace un par de décadas los favores del rey se compraban en la corte, a diferencia de la capacidad del ser humano para organizarse en un partido y en base a este obtener la representación adecuada ganando o no el escaño de primer ministro— Elizabeth Darcy miró de reojo a su hijo para volver la vista hacia la muchacha y habló:

— Se conduce usted con bastante seguridad para ser una joven tan… joven— Margareth sonrió halagada.

— Al parecer, es costumbre en Londres esperar cosas de la gente sin siquiera hablar con ellas— Elizabeth sonrió, valla que lo sabía bien ella.

— Pero creo, volviendo al tema anterior — acotó Emily quién se había mantenido en silencio desde la aparición de ambos jóvenes — que es normal aquél sentimiento de retraso que nosotras como mujeres sentimos ante lo que es un gran logro del sistema republicano. Solo que no podemos verlo porque estamos excluidas de aquél sistema.

— Mi querida Emily — habló Charles dirigiéndole la vista a su prima — por la forma en la cual lo dices cualquiera pensaría que se trata de una pobre excusa… y sin duda el sistema solo se está perfeccionando, el extenderlo a todos sus ciudadanos podría hacerlo colapsar y obligarnos a retroceder lo poco que se ha avanzado.

— Señor Darcy — habló Margareth sonriéndole — … siendo solo una joven del campo, no estoy familiarizada con la votación en si… pero si no mal entiendo este se hace de manera escrita entre los candidatos ¿Cierto? — si bien Charles no parecía entender, su madre más conocedora del género femenino sonrió ante la sutil ironía de la muchacha.

— Así es mi querida muchacha — contestó Elizabeth como si no le prestara atención del todo, nuevamente Margareth sonrió esta vez evidenciando algo que Charles no supo descifrar

— Entonces bastará con que quienes voten sepan leer y escribir…

— Permítame discrepar señorita Dashwood, pero se necesita conciencia de la política que impera en la nación para…

— ¿Ser engañados como siempre? — finalizó Margareth sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a la señora Darcy, quién se vio tentada y obligada a intervenir.

— ¿Acaso no confía en la institución política de nuestra nación?

— Podría decir que así es, me parece una ilusión algo absurda creer que una institución tan poco constante pueda dirigir al Imperio Británico — Charles miró a la muchacha con seriedad, logrando por primera vez intimidar a Margareth, quién temió haberle ofendido.

— Una apreciación nacida de la ignorancia sin duda — defendió Charles para luego guardar silencio, sin notar la mirada que su madre fijó en él, pero Margareth, nerviosa, solo le sonrió.

— Solo me apoyaba en la historia señor, en nada más— se disculpó Margareth de manera inconsciente.

— ¿En la historia Señorita Dashwood? ¿Qué historia? — dijo Darcy, esta vez controlando su tono, no había pasado desapercibido para él los gestos nerviosos de Margareth, lo normal para él sería calificar a la muchacha de pusilánime, pero ya habiendo entablado otro tipo de conversación con ella y haciendo un análisis superficial de su carácter supo que le había incomodado, algo que por supuesto él, no quería.

— La reciente… — contestó ella, ya más tranquila — ¿No fue acaso el sistema republicano en Francia la que generó todo aquél caos y muerte al, como usted dice señor Darcy, colapsar el sistema en sí? Sin necesidad alguna de que las mujeres obtuvieran el voto… — Charles sonrió pedante en un gesto que a Lizzy y a Georgina le resultó calcado al de Fitzwilliam.

— No podemos comparar la barbarie francesa a la educación británica — Margareth lanzó un gesto condescendiente, que terminó por ganarse la simpatía de Elizabeth. La muchacha giró hacia la señora Jennings, que si bien estaba atenta a la conversación no era participe de ella.

— Es seguramente lo que el coronel Brandon y el señor Palmer dirían — la señora Jennings sonrió abiertamente, captando el pase para hablar que Margareth le había dado.

— El coronel Brandon sirvió en las indias orientales y está casado con la hermana mayor de la señorita Dashwood, Marianne — Elizabeth asintió sonriendo y la señora Jennings agregó — esperan a su primer hijo para dentro de un par de meses, bendita sea y el señor Palmer es mi nuero y ostenta un escaño en la cámara de representantes…

— No creo que el señor Palmer sea quién le haya dado clases de política señorita Dashwood— dijo de pronto Charles.

— Creo que el señor Palmer no se da el tiempo para esas cosas… — contestó ella dirigiendo la vista a su plato.

— Hijo — agregó Elizabeth, sin mirar a Charles — pareciera que te resulta demasiado extraño que una mujer sea capaz de hacerse una opinión propia.

— Eso es cierto primo — intervino Emily — y entiendo a lo que la señorita Dashwood se refiere, cualquier mujer a quién se le enseñé o explique lo que sea, será capaz de deliberar a gusto en lo que refiera a historia o incluso el voto— Charles bajó el rostro y negó con tranquilidad.

— Será mejor que guarde silencio, en medio de ustedes, mis señoras, será imposible que algún punto que yo defienda sea válido.

— Ahora el señor Darcy nos trata de intolerantes… — rio Margareth fijando la vista en la señora Darcy — ¿Segura que es su hijo señora Darcy? — esta asintió riendo también.

— Y debo admitir que me siento muy orgullosa de él — Margareth dirigió la vista hacia la señora Jennings, ella seguramente también estaba orgullosa de sus hijas.

— Supongo que lo sabré cuando sea madre, de momento la juventud y soledad me dan el espacio para ser egoísta en mis juicios y opiniones — Elizabeth asintió bastante conforme, era extraño conocer a una joven que conocía tan bien sus defectos y sabía cómo hacer uso de ellos de la manera más educada y diplomática posible. La expresión de Margareth Dashwood no le ofendió en ningún sentido y eso le dio la vaga idea de que aquella jovencita le había notado de la misma manera en que ella lo hiciera con la señora Jennings, se acusó a si misma de ser víctima de la edad, pero eso no le preocupo a esas alturas era absurdo.

Ѽ

La señora Jennings extendió también a sus nuevos conocidos la misma invitación que había hecho parte a Jack Wickham, para dentro de unos días. A los que las señoritas al menos asintieron con gusto, ya sabía ya Elizabeth, lo renuente que tanto Charles como Fitzwilliam eran a ese tipo de reuniones, pero ciertos detalles que había captado en su hijo a la hora de tratar con la señorita Dashwood, le dieron a entender que tal vez no le molestaría en lo absoluto a su hijo el al menos hacerse participe de aquella reunión.

Emily en tanto se removía entusiasmada al lado de su primo, era cerca de media noche y la señora Jennings le había ofrecido con su usual gentileza un carruaje para que fueran llevados de regreso a su hogar.

— Podemos invitar a Alice… — dijo — sé que ya regresó a Londres y a la tía Jane

— Emily no sabemos qué tipo de reunión será, no podemos darnos tal libertad — acotó Georgina.

— La señora Jennings — interrumpió de pronto Elizabeth — está empeñada en conseguirle algún pretendiente a la señorita Dashwood, no objetará que el circulo de la muchacha se extienda mientras tenga la posibilidad de granjearle buenas amistades — miró entonces a su sobrina — es una buena idea invitar a Jane y a Alice — Emily se volvió a remover en su asiento completamente a gusto. Giró entonces hacia su primo y le preguntó.

— ¿Cómo es que conociste a la señorita Dashwood, Charles? — este dio gracias a la oscuridad que rodeaba el carruaje para que no se notara el incipiente ardor que le subía por el rostro al recordar su torpeza.

— La señorita Dashwood se encontraba en una plazoleta a unas tres cuadras de la casa de la señora Jennings, yo también estaba presente ahí

— ¿Sola? — preguntó Georgina.

— No, le acompañaba un muchacho, un criado — Emily rió, ella había visto al muchacho Mark cuándo este llegó tras su primo y la señorita Dashwood. Pero se guardó sus observaciones para sí.

— Tía — dijo de pronto dirigiéndose hacia Elizabeth — ¿Es posible que invitemos a William también? — William era cinco años menor que Charles y siempre oficiaba de pareja en ese tipo de reuniones para Emily, ya que contra todo convencionalidad Elizabeth no tenía problema alguno en que jóvenes de esa edad, como su sobrina fueran presentadas en la alta sociedad y era algo que Jane y Georgina había copiado aún en contra de las opiniones del señor Darcy.

— Siempre pides lo mismo Emily, para luego dejar al pobre William solo e ir a bailar con otros caballeros — replicó la madre de la muchacha — quizás tú tampoco deberías acompañarnos — la alegría que la muchacha había tenido hasta ese momento, se cortó de una vez incluyendo con ello sus movimientos, que ya tenían a su primo, harto.

Sin embargo Emily se sabía favorita de su tío Fitzwilliam, si lo convencía él lo haría con su tía Elizabeth y esta con su madre. Así que si bien estaba molesta, pronto se tranquilizó al meditar sobre su plan.

Ѽ

Alice no soportaba a Jack, no lo había hecho nunca ya que este tenía para si toda la atención que por derecho ella se merecía. Alice Bingley había sido bendecida con toda la belleza de su madre y elegancia de sus tías, era admirada donde fuera y tenía los más gratos modales, sin embargo no poseía la naturalidad que en Jane destacaba y menos su humildad, aún así se sabía amada por su madre y favorita de sus tías, al menos de la señora Stevenson y Hurst, lo que era completamente diferente a lo que ocurría con la familia de su madre; su tía Caroline las había calificado tan bien cuando dijera que; Elizabeth se creía demasiado inteligente que Mary estaba muy pagada de sí misma, mientras que Kitty y Lidia no eran nada menos que escandalosas y vanas. En síntesis fuera de su madre la familia compuesta por las Bennet era completamente ordinaria.

Y era esa una de las razones que más le fastidiaba, el tener que compartir su día a día con la más insulsa y escandalosas de ella, Lidia Wickham. Su madre le había referido que fue la primera en contraer matrimonio con un apuesto oficial que con el tiempo subió a Coronel, pero George Wickham había desaparecido en una expedición a Santo Domingo dejando a su esposa e hijo en el más absoluto abandono.

"_Seguramente lo hizo para escapar de su insufrible esposa"_

Le escuchó comentar al señor Hurst, en el viaje que emprendieron a Paris cuando ella era una niña. Pero de todas maneras Alice sabía la verdad, sabía que Lidia Bennet había seducido al más guapo de los soldados que en esa época se acuartelaban en Meryton y que habiéndolo atrapado lo forzó a casarse con ella.

"_No sé que es más terrible, que una mujer se exponga así o que un hombre no sepa traducir tras sus acciones su vergonzosa conducta"_

Fueron las palabras de Caroline Stevenson.

"_Cuando se trata de la pasión los hombres son muy poco centrados, pero no corregir a una hija coqueta es peor aún, no me lo tomen a mal, tengo bien considerada a las Bennet, sobre todo a las mayores, pero que las menores se conduzcan de esa manera es un descuido al cual ningún buen padre puede exponerse" _

Así de que todas ellas, para Alice, solo su madre pudo, por merito propio, conseguir un matrimonio tan aventajado. Siquiera su tía Elizabeth, a quién ella encontraba hermosa, podría jactarse de aquello, ya que su tía Caroline había sido enfática al indicar que Lizzy Bennet también había usado malas artes para llamar la atención del señor Darcy, aunque no era comparable como el atar a un hombre con un hijo, como se decía había hecho, Lidia.

Y ahí estaba frente a ella, riéndose de su última ocurrencia mientras su madre parecía prestarle atención. No entendía cómo es que Jack Wickham era capaz de soportar el cacareo de su madre, pero al menos tenía la decencia de mostrarse en desacuerdo cada vez que su tía Lidia hiciera algún numerito. Aún así lo detestaba, siendo el pariente masculino más cercano, a la muerte de su padre, era el único heredero, de lo que por naturaleza a ella le correspondía.

Además era guapo, increíblemente guapo, cuando ambos paseaban juntos atraían todas las miradas sobre ellos y más de la mitad desaparecía cuando él se separaba de ella. Incluso su tía Caroline olvidaba sus prejuicios hacia él cuando Jack hacía muestra de sus modales.

"_Aún si no tiene un centavo, basta su figura para conseguirle un matrimonio ventajoso" _

Y cuando Jack comunicara su interés en entrar a la armada, Alice se vio libre, durante dos años del más antipático hombre que jamás conociera, solo para verlo volver con su casaca roja en una postura que hizo desfallecer a todas sus amigas.

Pero lo que le indignaba, por sobre todas las cosas, era su indiferencia, tan similar a la de Charles, solo que Jack Wickham parecía empecinado en solo ignorarla a ella. Si tenía que comparar a sus dos primos; Charles por lejos le sacaba ventaja porque hablaba sin tapujo de lo admirable que era su belleza y sus modales, pero la mayor parte del tiempo Wickham, con quién tenía la desdicha de convivir siquiera le dirigía una palabra que fuera cortés.

Era engreído y petulante.

Al menos Charles tampoco le toleraba, pero dentro de la sociedad en que ambos se movían era demasiado admirado, sobre todo al conocer las tristes condiciones, que con su joven madre había soportado.

— ¿Y es una señora de buena fortuna? — escuchó preguntar a su madre.

— Desde luego, su carruaje y sus caballos eran de los más finos, sin mencionar la mansión que mantiene en Chelsea y otra en Devonshire

— ¿Son del campo entonces? — preguntó Alice mientras bebía a sorbitos su vino.

— Eso creo — contestó seco Jack dirigiéndole una mirada aburrida, volvió luego la vista a su plato y continuó — hasta donde sé Devonshire no queda en ninguna ciudad — Lidia rio fuertemente ante la ocurrencia de su hijo y Jane solo esbozó un gesto condescendiente a su hija, Alice no se dio por aludida y continuó:

— Entonces esta señora ¿Quiere hacer un baile en tu honor? — Jack se encogió de hombros y asistió. Solo entonces se detuvo y fijó la vista en su tía Jane.

— Me dijo que podría invitar a quién quisiera, me gustaría que nos acompañaras tía— Jane le sonrió.

— Ya no estoy en edad para esas cosas mi querido Wickham.

— ¡Oh Jane! No seas así, no eres tan vieja, aún puedes divertirte— Alice se removió molesta en su asiento, le desagradaban profundamente esas confianzas que Lidia Wickham se permitía con su madre.

— Entonces no iré — sentenció el muchacho — sino puedo prodigar de alguna distracción a la mejor de mis tías es innecesario que me dedique a tales banalidades.

— Jack no seas tan severo — dijo su tía — ¿Por qué no invitas a Alice? Seguramente le encantará la idea— Alice negó.

— No me gustan las fiestas de campesinas, difícilmente existe un gusto interesante de música en semejante lugar, lo mismo se puede decir de sus gentes…

— Se me reservó a mí el derecho de invitación, prima seguramente imaginaras que estás invitada solo cuando yo te haga llegar esa invitación personalmente — alegando a sus modales, todo cínico, Jack le sonrió a su prima con el mejor de sus rostros, pero Alice sabía que había tras esa mascara que encandilaba tanto a su madre como tía.

— Ves Jane, al no ir estás negándole una sana diversión a nuestros hijos — reclamó Lidia — además es bueno presentarse a la buena gente de la sociedad londinense, si es lo que he logrado entender de esa señora Jennings en lo poco que este muchacho me ha relatado.

Fue así como Jane Bingley, accedió a ser invitada aquél baile invitación que Wickham no extendió a su prima con el solo fin de fastidiarla. Solo un par de horas después, al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones Alice encaró a su primo.

— Arrastrar a mi madre a tan concertada reunión me hace dudar del cariño que le profesas primo, deberías ser más considerado con su estado de ánimo para no importunarla con tan insignificante detalle — Jack simplemente pasó de ella dirigiéndose a su habitación, solo cuando hubo sobrepasado a su prima por dos escalones, se giró y con aquél gesto tan autosuficiente que le molestaba habló:

— Prima, si quieres venir estás invitada… — y sin decir más saltó los escalones de dos en dos hasta desaparecer de la vista de la muchacha.

Ѽ

Jack había ocultado muy bien la presencia de Margareth en cada uno de los comentarios que hizo sobre sus nuevas amistades. Y a pesar de que se podría calificar su conducta como un afán en deshacerse del recuerdo de semejante señorita, no había medio más ineficiente para ello. Sobre todo al estar al lado de Alice, demasiado desagradable y molesta, no podía evitar recordar a aquella que necesariamente habría significado todo lo contrario para él.

Le molestaba, eso sí, verse tan obnubilado por solo un par de horas de compañía, que eran las que había pasado al lado de Margareth Dashwood, muchacha que no había intentado llamar su atención y que a todas luces lo consiguió de la manera más indirecta. Solo que el paso de los días había adornados aquellos recuerdos con todos los defectos que él le vio, para volverse virtudes.

"_Quizás solo sea que Alice es tan bruja que vuelve a todas hermosas a su lado"_

Rió al pensar en ello. Al cerrar los ojos se designó a sí mismo la misión de escribir al día siguiente a la señora Jennings para indicarle quién le acompañaría. Antes de cerrar los ojos la imagen de una chimenea y un perfil carmín se colaron en su cabeza sacándole una grata sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA_**

_Nuevamente reitero mis disculpas, así como espero seguir avanzando en este, ya que si bien la historia se me había enturbiado un poco he logrado canalizarla mejor, con respecto a los eventos a transcurrir en los próximos episodios. _


	6. VI

Perdón, nuevamente, por el retraso. Pero es cuando la inspiración se va... simplemente se va. En fin, capitulo dedicado a** hinatacullen14,** espero, mis señoras que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><em><strong> VI<strong>_

**_De Jack, Charles y Margareth._**

* * *

><p>Jack estaba distraído. Cualquier cosa que no fueran los comentarios de las señoras presentes, captaba con mayor interés su atención, desde los ruidos de los carruajes en la calle, hasta el incesante mover de las pequeñas y hábiles manos de la modista. Sin embargo trataba de mantenerse atento, como el buen soldado que era, a los detalles de su alrededor. Sabía qué importancia darle al parloteo de las damas y de esa manera no parecer descortés. Pero pedirle que participara activamente en aquél ritual, era demasiado. Había accedido porque su tía Jane insistió; Jack sabía que las intenciones de esta se centraban, exclusivamente, en que se sintiera parte de la familia. Pero por mucho que quisiera a Mrs. Bingley, no existía forma alguna en la cual él pudiera contar con eso.<p>

A pesar de todos los años, se sentía como un extraño en aquella casona. Su infancia había sido más bien superflua y oscura, mientras que donde mirara en aquel lugar estaba lleno de luz.

Recordaba, de niño, haber sido inscrito en un internado Jesuita de gran reputación, para a los pocos meses ser retirado del lugar. Su padre no le dio mayor explicación de ello, pero después Jack sabría que su madre había prestado a una vecina el dinero destinado al pago de sus mensualidades. Aún así Lidia Wickham se jactaba de lo buena ama de casa que resultó ser en sus días de casada y se enorgullecía al decir, constantemente, que su hijo había pertenecido a semejante institución. Pero fue su padre quién le prodigo lo básico en su educación; lecturas y las operaciones matemáticas básicas, mientras que su madre se dedicaba a hablar las maravillas de su matrimonio. Jack sabía que no era así, pero mientras ambos lo fingieran, para él era una realidad.

La casa de los Bingley, en cambio, siempre había sido demasiado ordenada y correcta para su gusto. Ahí el lujo existía, no como una vaga invención de su madre, sino como algo patente y claro. Sin mencionar el aire de melancolía emanaba de su tía, dándole a entender lo mucho que había amado a su difunto esposo. Diferente de lo que ocurría con Lidia quién, desde que llegaran a la residencia de los Bingley, se veía rejuvenecida. Era evidente que su madre no extrañaba a su esposo, y lo cierto es que para Jack se trató de una figura más bien fría y severa. Lo que contribuía a su extrañeza sobre la unión de ambos. Le fastidiaba el carácter escandaloso y superficial de su madre, y no le sorprendía que su padre se hubiera amargado a su lado.

Él en tanto, jamás se había encontrado en aquellos salones tan iluminados, asumía que por lo mismo le agradaban los rincones; ahí, en alguna velada con amigos, incluso en la casa de la señora Jennings. Su padre debió de haberse sentido tan perdido como él. Ahora se mantenía en ese estilo; sentado en un rincón, que con el tiempo declaró como propio, volteando alternativamente la vista hacia el exterior, proporcionada por una ventana a su espalda y luego, cuando escuchaba una risa exagerada o suave, volvía su atención a las damas, pero de todas maneras estaba distraído y a tal punto que siquiera tomaba en cuenta las opiniones que su prima y tía vertían sobre los vestidos aquélla mañana.

Era algo grosero, lo sabía y no porque Alice se lo remarcara una y otra vez, sino porque había sido llamado con esa única misión, decirles a las señoras lo hermosas que lucían.

Había accedido ya que, desde siempre, se sentía en deuda con su tía Jane. Pero no soportaba la charla de modas, así mismo la pobre modista parecía abrumada con las órdenes que entre su madre y prima le daban.

Era su punto que robaba constantemente su atención, aquella pobre muchacha.

A sus ojos la más hermosa resultaba ser su tía, que a diferencia de Alice o Lidia, había elegido su guardarropa al instante, acertando de inmediato lo favorecedor que resultaba su vestido. Fue ella quien se posicionó a su lado, a Jack no le molestó, mientras que la cercanía con Alice le desagradaba y la de su madre irritaba, siempre se sentía a gusto junto a Jane Bingley.

— Lamento que se te halla arrastrado a esto mi querido Jack — dijo sujetando con tranquilidad la mano del muchacho, Jack no pudo menos que sonreírle.

— No te preocupes tía, pronto terminara... al menos eso espero — su tía le devolvió un gesto cómplice.

Uno de los criados, los interrumpió al ingresar a la habitación y extender a Jane una pequeña bandeja de plata que, seguramente, traía alguna carta. Jack solo se recostó en su asiento y mirando a las mujeres que se probaban tela tras tela, llevó su mano derecha a los labios. No le gustaba aquella costumbre, pero en ocasiones entendía que no todo podía ser heredado de su padre, su madre y, al parecer, su abuela se habían en encargado de regalarle sus molestos nervios. Sin embargo, Jack cedía a estos con toda la elegancia e indiferencia que le era posible en ese sencillo gesto; jugar con su labio inferior, halándolo con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Para quienes le conocían, era señal de meditación, para el resto solo un gesto grosero y sucio. A Alice le fastidiaba y Jack se empeñaba en hacerlo siempre que ella estaba presente.

— ¿De quién es el mensaje Jane? — preguntó su madre con los brazos extendidos, mientras tomaban las medidas que correspondían al costado izquierdo de su tronco.

— De Emily... — contestó aún leyendo — valla que coincidencia.

— ¿Que es madre? — se acercó Alice a Jane, ésta habiendo terminado la lectura le entregó el mensaje a su hija, quien con velocidad lo leyó. El gesto que se pintó en el hermosísimo rostro, no pudo menos que intrigarlo.

— Increíble... Es que tu amiga — dijo la niña con desprecio — ha invitado a todo Londres — en aquel momento Lidia se acercó y por sobre el hombro de su sobrina leyó el mensaje. Sin embargo, solo Jane fue capaz de aclararle lo que decía la carta.

— Mi hermana Elizabeth y Mrs. Stevenson han conocido a la señora Jennings el día de ayer. Y esta les ha invitado al baile que se hará en tu honor Jack, Emily nos envía un mensaje invitándonos como parte de su comitiva — Jack asintió desinteresado, mientras cogía con suavidad el mensaje de las manos de su prima, ignoró el gesto de esta y comenzó a leer.

Se imaginaba a la señora Jennings completamente exultante y colorada, felicitándose por su audaz movimiento. Lo cierto es que le era indiferente, siempre le resultaba interesante hablar con su tía Elizabeth, y contra Georgina y Emily no tenía absolutamente nada. No pudo entonces evitar pensar en Miss Dashwood.

"_Así que ha conocido a Mrs. Darcy"_

Se imaginó de inmediato la opinión que la ingenua niña debió de dejar en el ánimo de su tía. Fue cuando otra idea, que no le resultó tan indiferente, llegó a su cabeza y siguiendo a esta de inmediato pregunto a su tía:

— ¿Mrs. Darcy no anuncia si es que irá con su señor esposo?— antes de que su madre, le diera respuesta alguna, Jane se adelantó:

— Elizabeth no tiene la costumbre de ir sola a ese tipo de tertulias, no es que Darcy las disfrute, pero si mi hermana se lo solicita la acompañara.

— Lo que dices es cierto, madre — agregó su prima — lo que me extraña es que Mrs. Darcy aceptara tan pronto...— Lidia Wickham, habló entonces buscando darle en el gusto a su sobrina:

— Lo que dice Alice no deja de tener sentido... Elizabeth jamás fue alguien que disfrutara de tan bulliciosas reuniones — Jack vio como su prima colocaba los ojos en blanco con mueca aburrida, su madre siquiera lo notó. Era extraña la forma en la cual aquellos gestos, fuera de molestarle, en cierto sentido, parecían fascinarle. Jack no obviaba que con el afán de fastidiar a su prima, estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos ya fuera para burlarse de estos o, en su defecto, para avergonzarla. Lo admitía, Alice Bingley era una pequeña bruja, con cara de ángel a la cual le gustaba soltar su veneno. Suerte para él que la madre de esta fuera inmune a ese estilo tan reconocido en las damas de alta sociedad y que su madre no lo entendiera, no se imaginaba peor escenario que Lidia Wickham imitando a su sobrina.

Por lo mismo no le desagrado en lo absoluto que Elizabeth Darcy acudiera a aquella cena, incluso con el pedante de su esposo e hijo, servía para opacar a Alice, quién seguramente, desde ese preciso segundo trataría de sobre pasar a todas las damas invitadas con la mejor de las vestimentas, a falta de los modales, cortesía e inteligencia con la que Elizabeth, Georgina y su hija tanto deslumbraban. Nuevamente, entonces, su cabeza voló hacia el recuerdo de Miss Dashwood. E inevitablemente entendió que la ingenua muchacha se estaba asomando a un nido de víboras.

Fue su tía Jane, quien interrumpió sus ideas. Era ella, quién conocía mejor a Elizabeth Darcy, y en defensa de su hermana habló:

— Lizzy jamás ha sido renuente, le agrada la compañía y por sobre todo una buena conversación, puede que Darcy sea algo más estoico pero cede cuando Lizzy se lo propone... Seguramente esta señora Jennings ha caído en gracia a mi hermana.

Era exactamente lo que él había pensado, tanto sobre su tía Lizzy, como sobre la señora. Aunque dudaba que la vieja regordeta, sin un ápice de tacto fuera el verdadero centro de atención de su tía, lo más probable es que Elizabeth Darcy hubiera fijado sus atenciones en la jovencita que esa temporada acompañaba a la señora... Y si, también era muy factible que Elizabeth Darcy hubiera visto en aquella señorita, algo parecido a un prospecto para su queridísimo y sobrevalorado Charles.

Se levantó con violencia de su asiento provocando la exaltación en las señoras:

— Si me disculpan damas...— Alice le miró con frialdad y Lidia sonrió tontamente — creo que debo hacer algunas invitaciones — y sin aclarar nada más, procedió a retirarse.

— ¿A quién crees que invite?— preguntó Lidia.

— Es obvio que a sus compañeros del regimiento, Jack puede ser muy cortés, pero jamás ha sido bueno socializando — contestó Alice mientras volvía su atención hacia la modista.

— Eso es parte del carácter de tu abuelo — dijo Lidia con orgullo — querida, mi padre es un hombre muy reservado.

— Puede sonar egoísta pero, considero, es una forma prudente de conducirse. Los amigos, sin duda, serán menos pero verdaderos en todas sus formas — Alice no pudo discrepar con el argumento de su madre, ella tenía amistades porque admiraban su fortuna, elegancia y belleza. Wickham solo tenía amigos porque era guapo y de gratos modales, si ella no fuera rica, seguramente de poco le servirían semejantes características. Divagando en esas ideas volvió a su vestido, ahora, atenta a su propia suerte.

Margareth imaginaba que la señora Jennings había escrito a Mrs. Darcy, de otra manera no se explicaba aquella coincidencia _"tan repentina"_. Diferente era que ambas actuaran como si se tratara de una reunión inesperada; por una parte la señora Jennings jamás había sido muy sutil en su pasatiempo de casamentera, pero así mismo no era una persona a la cual Margareth considerara calculadora, como se ha indicado es necesaria cierta sutileza que a la pobre mujer le faltaba.

De todas maneras puso su mejor cara y, ciertamente, que no lo fingía, ya que la señora Darcy le había causado una muy buena impresión. En algunos aspectos le recordaba a Elinor pero mucho más risueña y descarada, le gustaba la forma en que ironizaba sobre las cosas, ya que la mayoría o no captaba el mensaje o fingía no hacerlo, solo para darle en el gusto.

— Según la señora Wilbur, el azul claro combina mejor con tus ojos — Margareth asintió al comentario de la señora Jennings, aunque lo cierto es que poco y nada le importaba. A su gusto el buscar un vestido para la recepción de Wickham, era llanamente exhibirla ante el agreste soldado. Ella tenía su guardarropa y Marianne se había encargado de agregar galas de noche. Su favorito para semejantes ocasiones era un vestido de un rosa palidísimo con bordados liliáceos en sus mangas y bordes, pero la señora Jennings desanimo su gusto cuando le dijo que parecía el vestido de una niña. Inevitablemente Margareth se preguntó si acaso ese viaje no era para convertirla en algo más. Por lo que sin poner excepciones se dejo hacer.

El azul lo estaban escogiendo para los bordados sobre la pechera de su vestido, el cual era de un blanco marmóreo y pulcro, caía desde la entrada de su busto en tres faldones de seda, lino y algodón respectivamente. La armazón del pecho apenas le dejaba respirar, pero cuando Mrs. Darcy se acercó a ella para alzarle el cabello entendió a que se refería la señora Jennings al decir que sus gustos eran demasiado infantiles.

Con ese vestido y peinado lucía diferente. Más adulta, no como una niña sino como una mujer.

Mrs. Darcy pareció leer su gesto de extrañeza y le sonrió gentilmente a través del espejo. Margareth no pudo evitar pensar que; Elizabeth Darcy la aprobaba para su hijo. Aunque lo que realmente le inquietaba, se enmarcaba en sus propias sensaciones; quizás no era, mentalmente, lo que se dice madura para semejante vestuario, opiniones y conducción. Y la extrañeza de estar ahí, frente al espejo mirándose como si fuera otra persona se lo aseguraba segundo tras segundo.

— Es cierto lo que dice Mrs. Wilbur, el azul resalta tus ojos... — dijo Mrs. Darcy, Margareth sonrió cabizbaja.

— No creo que de noche sea algo apreciable, pero el que los colores sean armónicos parece ser necesario cuando se trata de la vestimenta — en aquel momento Elizabeth le miraba con atención y la señorita Dashwood no supo si se trataba de comprensión o algo más lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos.

— Solo si es que se trata de nosotras querida, nunca he sabido de un hombre al que critiquen por el poco tino en su vestimenta — fue en el preciso momento en que Georgina Stevenson hizo ingreso al probador, para quedarse mirando a Margareth con evidente admiración, esta, sin embargo, agradeció que no dijera nada y solo les informara que Charles las esperaba en Alesandross para almorzar.

— ¿Ha probado alguna vez la comida italiana Miss Dashwood?— le preguntó. Margareth negó con calma.

— Como ve — agregó Elizabeth— hemos conspirado con mi cuñada y mi hijo para remediar eso — Margareth no pudo evitar pensar que algo de adivina tenía Mrs. Darcy al decirle aquellas palabras.

— Se toma usted demasiadas molestias Mrs. Darcy— dijo finalmente — para prodigarme su compañía. Le aseguro que la comida italiana está de sobra, solo me basta con su presencia.

Elizabeth bajó el rostro y dejo que Margareth desapareciera tras el biombo oriental que adornaba el vestidor, lanzo una mirada a Georgina quien asintió y devolvió su gesto. Luego agregó:

— Me hará creer que ya tengo su amistad asegurada, si sigue halagándome de esa manera.

— Tiene mi amistad y mi confianza Mrs. Darcy — agregó tras el biombo Margareth, con una seguridad que no dejó de impresionar a Lizzy — Yo, en tanto, procurare merecerme la suya.

— Bueno de todas maneras no es que queramos que se haga aficionada solo a tu compañía hermana — le susurro Georgina Stevenson a su cuñada, esta le sonrió cómplice, aunque se guardó muy bien de asentir o negar.

Elizabeth se consideraba una mujer paciente y lógica. Eran atributos que había lucido desde su juventud y que con los años no hicieron más que aumentar. Bajo esas características, se moldeó un carácter tranquilo y mesurado en su adultez. Sin embargo, así como Darcy obtuvo beneficios de la relación con su esposa, Elizabeth no negaba haber sido contagiada con la severidad que caracterizaba a su marido, la cual salió a relucir, por sobre toda circunstancia, cuando tres niños comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos de Pemberley. Y así como se volvió una madre disciplinada, también su juicio se tornó más duro e intransigente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

Adoraba a los pequeños, pero según sus propias observaciones, no eran más que una copia de lo que ella y Mary fueran en su juventud. Mientras que Charles trataba de emular a su padre, los menores eran más abiertos al desorden y el relajo, William no dejaba de recordarle como era de aguda y punzante con quienes le desagradaban, aunque al ser hombre podía perfectamente ser tomado como alguien agradable, mientras que Arthur parecía perdido en la búsqueda de ideas que compartir y pensamientos que proyectar.

Sus tres hijos sentían debilidad hacia su prima Emily, quien por sobre todo prefería a su segundo hijo, ya que ambos tenían la misma edad; cuando visitaban Netherfield disfrutaban la compañía de sus primas menores y la de su abuelo. Charles, en tanto, solo guardaba, muy educadamente las distancias. Solo existía un defecto que Lizzy veía en el mayor de sus hijos, el cual admitía abiertamente, sin embargo no lo corregía, ya que seguramente al igual de Fitzwilliam, con el tiempo aprendería de ello. Y era algo que su padre había lucido en su juventud con la misma obstinación; Charles al tratar de emular a este, estaba demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Era por aquella misma razón que al conocer a Margareth y, por sobre todo a su hijo, entendió y supo que aquella jovencita era el complemento perfecto para su hijo; Charles esta a acostumbrado que las señoritas le dieran la razón en todo, apoyado en su ilustración y conocimiento se hacía de las opiniones menos informadas en los temas que fueran.

Para Lizzy no había pasado desapercibido lo descolocado que su hijo quedó cuando Miss Dashwood, sin necesidad de alarde lo puso en lugar con respecto al tema del voto femenino. Con toda humildad se había puesto al nivel de su hijo, sin dejarse desdeñar por la educación y modales de este. Charles, como su padre, estaba acostumbrado a avasallar, ya fuera por indiferencia o admiración. Y que Miss Dashwood, no se dejara, le agrado, tanto a ella, como a su hijo. Solo que este no lo evidenciaría. Y si es que ella no lo conociera como lo hacía probablemente no lo habría notado. Sin embargo, muy temprano esa mañana irrumpió en la biblioteca, donde sabía su hijo estaría, para escribir un mensaje:

"— _¿A quién? — preguntó aparentemente desinteresado._

— _Oh, a la señora Jennings, quiero devolverle las atenciones que nos hizo ayer — con absoluta tranquilidad vio como su hijo volvía a su lectura, pero la suave reacción en sus ojos, para ella, no pasó desapercibida"._

_Como respuesta a todo ello, Charles, durante el desayuno había sacado el tema a colación frente a su padre. Fitzwilliam se había mostrado complacido y sorprendido cuando recibiera la agenda de cuero de venado que la señora Jennings le hiciera llegar un par de días atrás. Cuando Elizabeth le relatara lo ocurrido en la casa de esta, no se mostró muy contento con ello, Lizzy supuso que su marido, lo que menos quería, era que una señora cazara a su hijo para una desconocida. Pero con su usual criterio aseguro a su marido que Charles, era lo suficientemente serio y maduro para no caer en semejante juego. Palabras que efectivamente tranquilizaron a Darcy, bajo ese mismo concepto no tuvo problema alguno en convencerlo de asistir con ella y Georgina a la recepción que la señora Jennings oficiaría. En conocimiento de todo ello, Charles habló a su padre:_

— _Madre dice que es adecuado devolver su gentileza, yo al menos no entiendo que las señoras se inviten continuamente a cenar o comer, en vez de solo darse un simple gracias — Lizzy no pudo evitar sonreír, tanto solía parecerse Charles a Fitzwilliam que olvidaba que también era su hijo. _

— _Jamás pongas en duda cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de las mujeres hijo, menos frente a tu madre — contestó su Fitzwilliam sin emoción alguna._

— _Ustedes dos hablan como si la gentileza fuera innecesaria en esta vida — criticó ella, fingiendo indignación — que mal ejemplo resultas para nuestro pequeño querido, pronto se volverá tan agradable como la pequeña Alice — Ella había bajado la vista, pero supo de inmediato que el efecto era el adecuado, Charles trataba a su prima con corrección, lo que la pequeña confundía con afecto, pero tanto él como su padre se mostraban abiertamente contrarios a los valores que Jane había dejado inculcarán en su hija. El resultado, fue el que Lizzy quería, y el cual sabía su hijo agradecería. Lo cierto es que no sabía bien quién manipulaba a quién, si ella a Charles o este a su padre. Asumió que si el resultado era el que ella quería, la respuesta era obvia". _

Así que ahí se encontraba su hijo, extendiéndole la mano a la señora Jennings para que esta pudiera subir al carruaje, lo hacía con desenvoltura y calma, como si realmente no le importara, aunque su ceño se frunció, cuando Margareth Dashwood pasó de su mano y se sostuvo del borde del carruaje.

Sí, eso Elizabeth también lo admitía; Margareth Dashwood, sería mucho más difícil de impresionar.

El saludo fue frío y formal, y lo cierto es que Jack no esperaba actuar de otra manera frente a la señorita Dashwood, esta solo se inclinó y le preguntó por su familia, a lo que él contestó con su usual corrección. Después vinieron las presentaciones Alice, como siempre se mostró encantadora, su madre feliz y su tía Jane tranquila. No le extraño en lo absoluto a Jack que Lidia y la señora Jennings se apartaran de inmediato del grupo para dar rienda suelta a su conversación, mientras que su tía arrastró a Alice, al salón principal.

Fue un momento incómodo. Y Jack entendía que para Margareth también lo era, carraspeó y dio inicio a la escueta conversación que esperaba tener con ella.

— Fue un alivio para mi, el saber que la señora Jennings no se molestó por las invitaciones que hice — Margareth no le miró, pero de todas maneras asintió amigablemente.

— Esto es más o menos la idea que ella tenía sobre su recepción — entonces volteó hacia Jack y le sonrió — Ya sabe usted… lo considera un héroe — en aquél momento fue a él a quién le tocó sonreír.

— Su amiga exagera, solo hice lo que debí hacer.

— Es exactamente lo que yo le señale, pero necesitaba una excusa para… — dos cosas llamaron la atención de Jack en aquél momento, la primera desde luego, fue la forma repentina en la cual la señorita Dashwood guardó silencio y la segunda como es que esta desestimo completamente su papel en el rescate hecho el día en que se conocieran. Principalmente porque no fue solo _"lo que debía hacer"_ Jack perfectamente podría haber pasado de aquella campesina, había tenido una pésima noche, sentía frío y mucha hambre, tenía las razones suficientes para preocuparse de sí mismo. Que ella ahora minimizara su papel, le ofusco. Sin embargo guardó un silencio tan repentino como el de la muchacha, cuando entendió que ella también sabía o al menos intuía las razones de la señora Jennings para hacer semejante baile.

De pronto ya no quiso estar cerca de Margareth Dashwood, aunque lo cierto era que el deber le obligó a hablar con la muchacha. Así que tenía, nuevamente, sus razones para pasar de ella y centrarse en aquella fiesta dada en su honor. Se inclinó levemente y dijo:

— Bueno iré a ver a mis tías, le deseo una velada agradable señorita Dashwood — la chica le sonrió. Algo le molestaba de aquél gesto tan indiferente, primero le minimizó con respecto a su ayuda y ahora le dejaba ir libremente. Quizás la chica se aburría con él, tanto como Jack con ella.

"_Quizás me considera ordinario" _

Si ese era el caso, pues se trataba de su problema. Jack no buscaría impresionar a una chica torpe y con falta de mundo, además su indumentaria siquiera sobrepasaba a la de Alice, por lo que demostraba tener un gusto completamente ordinario.

Se adentró en los salones de la casa de la señora Jennings y no recordaba que estos fueran tan espaciosos, el mismo cuarto en el cual se quedara meditando cuando Margareth fue en busca del tintero, ahora, con toda aquella iluminación se veía cuatro veces más grandes. Le sorprendió la decoración tan pulcra y sofisticada, era algo que no se esperaba habiendo conocido a la anfitriona. Entonces vio el grupo compuesto por su tía y prima, al cual se habían unido la señora Jennings y su madre. Alice ya llamaba la atención de algunos de sus compañeros de regimiento y estaban rodeando a las señoras, a Jack no le molestó los conocía y conocía a Jane Bingley, por lo que con calma cogió el vino blanco que un mozo le ofrecía y se acercó a la señora Jennings, cínico habló:

— No sabe cuánto agradezco esta recepción, mi querida señora Jennings, el lugar se ve absolutamente increíble — la mujer se ruborizó y Jack lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Alice, quién reía con autosuficiencia, indicio claro de que conocía su estratagema.

— Es lo que te mereces querido, no cualquiera se habría detenido a socorrernos de esa manera — al menos la anciana tenía una mejor idea de lo que era su valía.

— Mrs. Bingley — continuó con la sola idea de desviar la conversación — es la hermana mayor de Mrs. Darcy, creo que usted tuvo la fortuna de conocerla.

— Oh, Mrs. Darcy ha sido tan amable con nosotras estos últimos días — agregó la señora emocionadísima, sacando gestos de sorpresa en todos quienes conocían a Elizabeth Darcy — hace algunos días nos acompañó a elegir el vestido que esta noche luce Miss Dashwood, después con su hijo, el adorable Charles nos han invitado a Alessandros — Jane sonrió y Lidia rápidamente agrego:

— Es un hermoso lugar y su comida es sencillamente exquisita.

— Sinceramente mi querida Mrs. Wickham no fue tanto de mi gusto, pero supongo que mi paladar es más inglés de lo que yo quisiera.

— No sabía que la tía Lizzie fuera tan generosa para llevarlas a semejante local — indicó Alice.

— No hables así de tu tía Alice — regaño Jane a su hija, Jack se llevó su copa a los labios, probando el regusto del rechazo; así que Charles había pasado algunos días en compañía de la joven Dashwood. No debería extrañarle entonces, en sus juicios anteriores había sido demasiado indulgente con aquella jovencita que tenía la virtud de hacerse pasar por alguien sencilla y desinteresada, ahora sabía que no era así. Si Charles la pretendía con la ayuda de su madre, como desde el principio imaginó, no sería nada raro que ella decantara de él y lo tratara con tanta insignificancia, al otro lado de la balanza tenía toda la fortuna de los Darcy cortejándola.

— ¡Oh, han llegado! — exclamó su madre, alzando el brazo para señalar su posición. Jack giró justo en el momento en que Emily Stevenson, del brazo de William Darcy, respondía la señal. A su lado, orgulloso y soberbio se alzaba Mr. Darcy y de su brazo, en vez de encontrarse su tía Elizabeth, colgaba sonriendo con gracia Georgina, su hermana.

Entonces fue como si la hubiera visto nuevamente se percató que el cuello se le extendía con la gracia de un cisne, no lo vio en un principio, pero ahora era la única imagen que llegaba a su cabeza. La pechera de su vestido resaltaba en flores de un azul claro que brillaban junto a sus ojos, y se maldijo, porque eso tampoco lo notó en la primera ocasión, pero por sobre todo le molestaban sus ademanes, como si de la nada, aquella chica que conociera hundida en el barro hasta las rodillas hubiera florecido de un momento a otro y él la había ignorado completamente consciente de que no estaba a su altura.

Lo que Jack no asumía o no quería aceptar, estaba enmarcado de que en ese preciso momento Margareth Dashwood, le pareció la más hermosa del salón. Y que además conversaba con una soltura que hacia él evitaba, con el desagradable y sobrevalorado de Charles Darcy. Tras ellos podía ver a la verdadera estratega de todo aquello y le irritó profundamente que fuera ella, Elizabeth Darcy quién ideara todo. Era quizás a la única, de todas la Bennet a quién en verdad temía.

Y la sonrisa de Margareth, ah… la sonrisa de Margareth.

* * *

><p><em>Espero lo hallan disfrutado.<em>


End file.
